Trying, Failing, and Trying Again
by Inumaru-Chan
Summary: Little cat, don't you know running will only wear out you're tiny legs?
1. Mysterious Stranger

_Trying, Failing, and Trying Again_

Mary sat quietly on the back of the bus to Wal-Mart. She desperately squeezed her body into the smallest position that lent her the least desirable feeling of uneasiness. After pulling her winter coat tighter to prevent the cold dancing around her neck, she took a chance to survey her surroundings.

The sky beyond the windows was dismal and pregnant with snow, and she shuddered at the thought of ever setting foot out of the bus to rejoin that frigid temperature. Mary then observed the equally sullen faces of the people around the bus. There were people sleeping in the folds of their winter clothes, some college students making a ruckus about a certain teacher, and some people with stony faces undoubtedly trying to be as unsocial as Mary wanted to be.

She sighed only to have the breath catch in her throat when someone stirred in front of her. From the looks of it, the person was a male. He wore a baggy black coat, a scratchy gray scarf with a matching hat, and smooth sunglasses.

_Sunglasses?_ Mary thought. _What a very peculiar person. _She smiled shyly. _Who am I to judge people by their looks? _The age old worry of having average physical attributes crept up on her. Plain long dusty brown hair, a petite body lacking any curves _even though I'm eighteen_, and a pale complexion constantly stabbed at her. Her only appealing quality was piercing light green, almost yellow eyes. _Which isn't much_.

The bus's sudden stop startled Mary. She blindly clutched for her seat as her initial energy threw her forward. Unfortunately, she was too late.

"Ah, am I that dashing that ladies throw themselves at me?" The mysterious black coated man chuckled as Mary found herself in his lap. She shot up and out of his reach, blushing.

"I'm quite clumsy, I'm sorry!" Mary blurted. The man's covered face gave her no clue of what he was thinking. She found it disturbing. Apparently, the man did not.

"Oh, please don't apologize, little cat. We shall dismiss the incident as a compliment." He stood and laughed in a silky lilt. The man took her gloved hand. "In fact to repay you, I will escort you out to prevent any further acts of clumsiness. I don't want you paying another man with one of your special compliments."

"Thank you, but you really don't need to. I'll be fine." Mary protested, her heart lurching when he gently tugged her towards the exit. The college kids started to laugh, and her stomach flipped with embarrassment.

"Too late, I already have you." The man sounded like he was beaming under his scarf. Mary frowned, not liking the concept of this person laughing at her. Biting her lip, she decided to concentrate on his back.

"Here we are." He turned and took off his sunglasses. Most likely to see her better. Mary tried not to feel like a test subject from his sizing up of her.

The all familiar Wal-Mart signs glowed everywhere due to the holiday season. Eager red lights passed over the man's face. The skin around his eyes became illuminated, and turned a slight purple. Mary blinked, and brought her free hand up to her face. Red. She glanced up again, this time to observe his eyes. Both were a writhing golden color with cat slits. The man noticed her reaction and chuckled.

"Contacts, little cat, just contacts. Not that I can say the same of your eyes. They are very dazzling indeed." Mary subtly slipped out of his grip, only half convinced. "May I ask the name of the wonderful little lady who enchanted in only a few minutes?"

"It's Mary. Thank you again, umm."

"Mara…Mark. Just Mark."

"Well then, thank you, Mark. I hope that we do run into each other again." _Not really. He's just a bit too weird for me._ As if he read her thoughts, Mark replied soon after.

"Oh, I'm sure we will." And with that, he placed his sunglasses on and blended into a nearby crowd. Mary felt that shudder she associated with the cold clutch onto her from hearing his words. She, too, made herself invisible to the crowd in order to survive her night of shopping.

_How did I get myself into this mess? _

How did you like it? If people comment, this might just grow into some chapters…


	2. Chemistry Gone Bad

Chapter 2: Chemistry Gone Bad

In a city next to Chicago, Mary sat huddled at a table in a library. She purposely found a spot that weaseled her away from the rest of the noisy page turning, rustling of clothes, and the do-it-yourself checkout system. Mary only wanted to study her notes and text book for an important exam. The topic she was studying, chemistry, lent her no interest, and she knew that if she even heard so much as a footstep, her concentration would break immediately. So Mary bundled up into a corner, the library's heating had stopped working, and studied to her heart's content.

When a particular spot in her studies proved to be quite annoying to try and memorize, her mind began to wander off. Mary thought of the time a month ago when she had encountered that man. She doubted that meeting him again would be in her future, and all for the better. He seemed a little off, but that could have been the reason why Mary was interested. She shook her head and sighed. _I can't just keep thinking of him. I have more important things to do…like study the properties of a triginomal bipyramid. Definitely has more significance in my life… _Mary groaned. _Okay, not really. _

"That looks awfully boring." A voice told her from behind. Mary absently nodded while massaging her forehead with her pointer fingers and thumbs.

"Oh yes. It's very…" Mary finally put two and two together and started. She immediately straightened her back, sending her hair flying. The voice chuckled, and Mary swung around to confirm her assumption. No one was behind her at all. _Must have been my imagination_. She thought. Slightly shaking from the shock, she turned back to her original sitting position.

"That book must be very mind consuming, having you swing about like a compass like that." Mark said from the seat opposite Mary. She gaped, but then closed her mouth to avoid embarrassment. _How did he do that? Why didn't I hear him even approach me?_

"M-Mark?" Mary managed to ask. So much for not being embarrassed. She cursed her rapidly beating heart for making her stutter. No, she cursed Mark for frightening her.

"Oh, so you do remember me? By the way you looked at me, I might as well been some sort of monster." He raised his gloved hand to cover his laugh.

"Don't laugh at me. We've only met once. You could be a serial killer or something, so of course you scared me." Mary crossed her arms, scowling. How dare he? He was clothed in the same manner she had seen him last. The only difference was the absence of his sunglasses. He was still too far away to actually verify his skin color, which always made Mary uneasy.

"Me—a serial killer? Really, little cat, why would I want to kill pretty girls like you? In fact, why would I want to kill at all? No, I only wanted to say hello and have a chat. I spotted you glaring at that book and presumed that you needed saving."

"Actually, I'll need saving if I fail my test. I have to get this all memorized, so if you excuse me." Mary attempted to reintroduce her attention to her studies, only to fail miserably. While she merely skimmed over the chapter, she felt his eyes grazing over her like a hungry beast. Mary bit her lip, her eyebrows knitting together. "I can't concentrate if you keep staring at me like that."

"I'm not staring, just observing. I'm entitled to that, aren't I?"

"No, you're not."

"Actually, yes I am. I need to check your qualities if I intend to do what I want to do."

_Oh my God, he is a serial killer. _Mary thought, suddenly bringing her gaze to meet his peculiar slit eyes. She summoned all of those letters her friends sent her about avoiding a kidnapping. Before she could follow the advice about screaming like hell so others can come to her rescue, Mark shook his head and held a finger to where Mary assumed his lips were hidden underneath his scarf.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you. I already created a spell to keep us in this comfortable bubble of silence. I thought it would help you with your studies, and me with my plan." Mark began to tug off his scarf at his leisure, while in turn; Mary was already testing out Mark's claim for silence. "Come now, you're only wearing out your lovely voice. Didn't I just tell you that no one would be able to hear you?" The girl refused to accept his proclamation and prepared to get up and dart away for safety. Mark just clucked. "I almost forgot, the bubble is solid, no one can get in or out unless I say so"

"You've got to be kidding me." Mary groaned. She stood to her feet and tentatively walked to the side of Mark. The air would simply not let her through. Mary could see the shelves of books and computers lined on the wall, but she could not pass through the infuriating invisible barrier. She even knocked her knuckles on where the air became solid to be greeted with a glass-like _clink clink_.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary, always ignores my advice." Mark's light laugh surrounded her. She gathered what was left of her sanity and decided to sit back down to hear what Mark had to say for himself because surely, this was some kind of aggravating prank. That was the best explanation she could conjure.

"Fine, what do you want, Mark? Are you angry about me falling on you, and you want me to make a fool out of myself in front of a camera? Are you amused, making fun of me like this?" She clenched her fists, waiting for Mark's answer. Mark's answer consisted of taking off his scarf, gloves, and hat. This would have been absolutely normal if it weren't for what was underneath those items. His hair was ebony with darker spots printed in a pattern similar to that of a panther's coat. Mark's skin was a silvery light blue, and his pointed ears ended in black tips. Those golden slit eyes crinkled with amusement when Mary could only gaze at Mark utterly flabbergasted.

"I'm not angry, little cat, though your reactions are very humorous." Mark smiled, revealing cat-like fangs. "And my proper name is Marak, though some of my close friends have nick named me Mark." He reached out and took Mary's slender pale hand with his long elegant fingers, which were tipped with thick curved, white claws.

"Let me fully introduce myself. I am Marak Pantherclaw the Goblin King." 


	3. A Late Christmas Present

Chapter 3: A Late Christmas Present

"T-the Goblin King?" Mary dumbly repeated. She stood up and leaned forward, taking back her hand from his to understand the situation better. Mary placed her trembling fingers on Marak's face. Yes, that was real. In fact, the smoothness of his face rivaled her own. Mary resisted the urge to puff out her cheeks in irritation, and urged her hands further to test out Marak's ears. She had to stand on the tips of her toes for this, but it was worth it. _Whoever did this guy's makeup must be brilliant. I can't even feel where they glued on the tips of Mark's ears._ After all of her tests were passed, Mary sat back down. Only one thing was left to be determined. "All right, I see that you take your job seriously to acquire such measures to fool me. The least you can do is to take out your so called contacts. Those cat eyes creep me out."

"Whatever delights you, little cat." Marak smirked. _Probably glued in those cat fangs as well_. Marak plucked the contacts out and placed them on the table before her. Mary hurriedly examined the flabby slips, and to her dismay, they were completely clear. Marak claimed the contacts once more and placed the items in his contact case. That was when fear gripped at Mary's heart, completely stopping the muscle from pumping life into her. "You see, my dear, goblins never lie. I did not want to be the first one to start trying." Marak's golden cat eye gaze met Mary's yellow-green.

"So you are…" Mary started, but shook her head. He already proved to her that he was truly a goblin. It would be insensible to continue babbling like an idiot. Instead, she took another approach. "Never mind. So you never lie, hmn? Then explain why you are tormenting me."

"You never fail to misread the situation completely, Mary." When he lightly said her name, Mary shuddered and backed away as much as she could in her seat.

"I'm not misreading the situation. I'm merely deducing that scaring me on the bus, and placing me in this soundless bubble is your kind of trick to pass the time at my expense."

"Well, you got me there. You are quite fascinating when you try to wriggle away from me, but the game is sadly drawing to an end. I'm almost done with some business matters, and then you're time is up."

"Business matters? What business does a goblin have?" Mary asked, well aware that Marak had not answered her question, but still very curious. Marak cupped his face with his clawed hand and rested on the tip of his elbow, almost how bored teenagers during class would prop their bored faces up.

"Ah yes, my favorite topic. You see, some of my goblins were sent here for items and goods for the Kingdom, but unfortunately, they did not return for many months. The scene had become so serious, that I needed to leave in order to fetch the fools. I found them here a couple months ago. Them and their human brides. Now I have to wait until those brides give birth in order for the babes to be healthy. Stress is never good to a woman in labor."

"What do you mean, stress? What are you going to do to those girls?" Marak straightened at this.

"Take them to the Kingdom, of course. The spells my goblins cast upon themselves made them seem like regular humans, but if those women knew what they married and where they were going to end up while they were pregnant…" Marak shrugged and let Mary deduce the rest. He was staring at Mary strangely by this time, creating an uneasy aura around her. Marak licked his lips before continuing. "I came to collect the goblins who've found themselves in America, but who would have thought I would bring back a King's Bride as well. Don't you find that enchanting?"

"Not in the least bit."

"Now, to us goblins, that's good enough." Mary prepared herself to get away from this crazy goblin. Now she knew why Marak was following and scaring the living daylights from her. He was going to take her and those poor unsuspecting women to his horrible Kingdom. This, she would not allow. She had a future in the world she was in now. There was college, and a job after college, and hopefully a human husband with human children after she situated herself in a large position at a company. Marak had no right to take her away. Marak noted the defiance on his consort's face and smiled.

"Now, now, you'll be fine. You might like being a King's Wife. All goblins adore their high status Queen. Also, since the treaties with the elves and multiple pretty King's Wives, I might be the first appealing Goblin King in my race. You should be thanking your lucky stars." Mary still wasn't convinced, and Marak sighed, knowing that his remark wouldn't have helped anyway. "Little cat, I'm going to leave now. Those human wives still have not had their children. You may languish upon yourself as much of the human life has to offer until they give birth. But once those wives are ready, it's off to my underground Kingdom for you." Marak gave her his best smile, replaced his contacts, wrapped his face up with the forgotten scarf, put on his gloves, and popped the black hat back on.

"You stupid, rude, overbearing, evil goblin!" Mary shouted at him. He only produced sunglasses from nowhere and placed them on, waving with his other hand while doing so. Before Mary knew it, he was gone.

"Miss, are you all right? Was there someone bothering you? People heard a shout from here and…" Mary blocked the rest of what the cranky old librarian said from her mind. _That little, he removed the bubble thing while I was shouting on purpose!_

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I'm just studying about mythology in my class, and I cannot find anything on goblins. Could you please help me?" Mary asked with a polite air. The librarian ceased in midsentence to glare at Mary. Mary glared back with equal ferocity.

"You can find mythology in the non-fiction section, or you could search for the term in an encyclopedia. I'll write down a few books that could be of use to you as well."

"Thank you. This really is a big help." Mary replied. _I'll teach that guy how messing with me is a very large mistake._ And with her oath freshly made, Mary set off with the librarian, leaving the still open chemistry book on the table behind her.


	4. Useless Not to Fight

Chapter 4: Useless Not to Fight: Fighting to Not Be Useless

"Nothing, nothing!" The desperate girl squawked. Papers fluttered from the desk, disturbed from Mary's nervous splutter. "There's nothing about weaknesses or ways to stop them, only ways to infuriate them more!" Mary was close to banging her head on the desk. She very well could, since she was alone in her apartment and no one would observe the maddened state she was in. Tales about traditional goblins, English brownies, hobgoblins, redcaps, imps, ghouls, fairies, domovois, kallikantzarois, none of them helped Mary an ounce.

"First of all," Mary complained, "None of the descriptions matched the goblin I saw." Indeed, she was correct. The explanations always delved into the appearances of short creatures with large floppy ears and hunched backs like an old man's. That was when the descriptions branched. Some would say that goblins could transform into any living object, such as vegetation, animals, or elements. The other path stated that goblins were planted firmly in appearing as short ugly humans.

"Second of all, what I've read either has goblins as extremely helpful houseguests, or slighted, angry spirits." Mary gulped, wondering if Marak would curse her with the rumored fatal disease or eternal bad luck if she managed to slip out of his grasp. A dreadful headache clutched at her brain once those thoughts crept into her. She grit her teeth and kept scanning her books and the internet to find any kind of clue on how to avoid this terrible fate set upon her.

"Well, I could make him count to three, because three is apparently a holy number." She chuckled hopelessly. It had been a week of non-stop searching and constant worrying about bringing Marak to his knees so he could never bother her again. Mary's eyes were aching from staying up, and she absolutely knew that she did dreadful on the chemistry test she finished a few days ago.

_He's already invading my life_…Mary dreamily thought. Her head was now peacefully sitting on the desk, using the pictures of creatures that looked nothing like Marak as pillows. _I'll kill him if I fail that test._ And Mary fell into the world of sleeping.

In that world, she was in a dimly lit hotel room with one bed and gaudy wallpaper. A meager painting of a pink flower above the bed was the only accessory that brightened up the room. Mary wondered why she was dreaming of a hotel room, desperately raking her brains to remember any past memories shared with her deceased parents concerning a similar room. The search brought no conclusion except Mary was simply dreaming of a hotel room, and that was that.

"Mary?" Someone asked from behind her. Mary almost flew out of her dreamlike skin.

"Even in my dreams, you have to go scaring me from behind." She fussed. Mary didn't bother to turn around like before. She only had to blink for Marak to show up in front of her. "Why do you have to be in my dreams? It's an invasion of my privacy."

"Little cat, I believe it is I who should be asking that question." Mary was about to retort when she realized that she was in her pajamas, which consisted of a grey tank top and high cut blue shorts. The blush on her face darkened even more when she actually took a better look at Marak who currently lacked a shirt and wore only black silk pajama pants. The jump from only witnessing the man in winter attire to pajamas was not the only reason Mary was unsettled, it was the fact that she actually liked what she saw.

"I-I…I really think I should be going." Mary squeaked. Her heart was pounding so loud, she thought the thing would start its own drum line. Mary turned around and squeezed her eyes shut. Then she opened them. The hotel room was still there. _Damn_.

"You silly little thing. I had no clue you would become so flustered. If I knew you could be mollified this easy, I would have taken my shirt off for you from the beginning." Movements of springs on the bed released the warning note that Marak had stood and was starting to advance on her. Dream or no dream, Mary was not going to take this any longer. She swirled around with an expression of determination on her face.

"You stay back."

"I was only going to…"

"No, I can't trust you as far as I can throw you." This statement really did have an enormous impact, for as much as it was used, Mary was sure that she couldn't even pick the goblin up, proving that she did not trust him at all. "Now," Mary struggled to sound tough here, "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all. But first, how many times have we met each other?" Marak seemed like he was already to die anyway from all the laughter he was suppressing.

"Three times, including tonight." No foaming at the mouth. No gasping for his last breath. No falling to the floor, still and unmoving. Mary's shoulders sagged. She didn't think that would work, and in the back of her mind, she hoped that it wouldn't. But that didn't mean she liked him. No, it just meant that she merely did not want to be the cause of the Goblin King's death. That would only create more problems. The real trick was to repel Marak, or get him off her track. Mary was so busy thinking that she did not notice Marak inching closer to her.

"Now, how are you going to _get rid of me once and for all_, little cat?" Marak was almost glowing. He loved teasing her. "Or, was the whole _three_ business supposed to work? I bid you good luck on doing any better, if that is the case." Then, to Mary's astonishment, he bent his face to hers. This startled Mary to the point where she could not move, even if she wanted to. All of her focus was directed on Marak's lips. They were smooth and slightly parted, revealing sharp fangs. When those lips were too close, Mary closed her eyes, readying herself for that one moment where distance would not be the matter any longer. Seconds seeped on and on until Mary had enough of waiting and opened her eyes. Marak was standing again, observing.

"Thought I was going to kiss you? Really now, Mary, why would I do such a thing before we are even wed? Impatient, aren't we?" Sweet laughter encased the room, dancing in the corners and around Mary's ears.

"You complete jerk! You put some spell on me! When I find out what keeps you away I'll make sure you never do that again!" Mary shouted. She blinked, and she was in the chair next to her desk. The bells that were Marak's laughter still hung in the air about her. "He did it again!" She hissed. "I swear, that man…I mean goblin…grah! This is it, I know what I have to do now, if he's this determined." She got up from her clustered desk and got to work.

Mary gathered her belongings around, formulating a plan. If she wanted to leave without anyone suspecting her of leaving, she would have to make a run for it during a school day with only a backpack. She always went to school with an oversized backpack and nothing else. Said backpack being larger would not be too suspicious, especially after a test. Mary grumbled as she stuffed instant food and precious items into her pack.

"Good thing they sell large backpacks." She mumbled when she finished. Before she hid the backpack for the morning, she placed inside one last memento that she absolutely could not leave behind. The picture of her parents and her in Florida: happy.

"For you. Mom. Dad." And then Mary slipped into bed, determined to sleep the deepest, and dreamless, sleep she ever had.

Author's Note: Two reviews per chapter is all I need! XD Maybe even three…*le gasp* I love feedback. : )


	5. In Which She Wears Out Her Little Legs

Chapter Five: In Which She Wears Out Her Little Legs

"I think I brought too much…" Mary whispered to herself along the passageway. The backpack pulled her down, bringing an uncomfortable twang to her body each time her left foot hit the tiled ground. "At least everything is going according to plan." She muttered. As Mary said, her plan was working perfectly. The everyday college routine was graced upon her as she went from class to class nonchalantly chatting with her friends and being incredibly bored in chemistry just like she normally would.

Mary took pride in her miniscule acting skills, but she preferred to be the "Props Mistress," and behind stage. Her excuse was that she was always casted as a little child and nothing serious, though her lack in social skills also came to account in such cases. Said recluse activity was Mary's advantage, since her current get away plan was to use the underground facility she uncovered under the stage during one performance. She never would have dreamed to explore the vicinity, but now it was her only chance for freedom. Right after chemistry she took out her props list for the next play, strolled into her familiar props hallway, conveniently planted that list on a cluttered makeup table, and slipped into the well hidden underground heaven.

_It must be a place for people to go for a natural disaster, but since there are hardly any tornadoes or other such disasters here, people probably forgot about it. It's not uncommon, really. My old high school had the same kind of area that the kids used to sneak out to in order to smoke. _Mary thought after examining the tiles on the floor and what seemed to be dirt covered white washed ceiling and walls. There were old hanging lights that revealed how decrepit the place really was. Mary severely hoped that her knowledge of where she might end up was correct as she desperately tried to shake off a feeling a foreboding the area seemed to emanate.

Marak ground his teeth together in frustration. He could feel his eyes narrow as he tried to keep a calm composure to avoid frightening his guest, but to no avail.

"What do you mean, you can't find her?" Marak repeated once more to his royal guard, Shamus.

"She's gone, sir. Simply vanished." The mostly human goblin repeated as well. One might have remarked that this strapping young goblin were human enough to go out into the world without a disguise, if it weren't for the tuffs of brown feathers that replaced where human ears ought to be and the eerie brown bird eyes. Shamus's feather ears fluffed up after speaking in a natural defense to scare off predators. Marak felt horrible for treating his friend as such, yet still continued angrily.

"She's not in her apartment, the posted day guards last saw her enter her theatre, and anywhere she could be, she's not. The clever girl also withdrew all of her savings and canceled her accounts. Perfect. Now I know why my predecessors preferred to just take their Brides and be done with it." Marak paced around his tiny hotel room, now dressed in court clothes just in case another dream or flesh and blood visitor decided to suddenly appear. "I did not want to tear her away from humanity so quickly, but what possessed me to give her leeway?"

"If you don't mind me interrupting, my King, but I believe you chose the correct course. No King's Wife produced an heir within ten or twenty years when they were completely forced, shoving and pushing, into our Kingdom. That also resulted in terribly weak Kings. I'm sure your actions were wisely made."

"You're right. Of course. I'm simply overacting." Marak sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. His once hidden sleek black panther tail curled around his legs freely. Marak glanced at Shamus standing near the closed exit. "I suppose that two insubordinations, two new goblins, two human brides, topped off with wife hunting have gotten the better of me. I've only ruled for a year, and all this bleeds into the last couple of months of that year. But you are right, it's a mere matter of time until nightfall, and there's only a limited distance my little cat can scurry off to."

"Especially if we both track her, my King."

"Yes, indeed." Marak cracked an evil grin. "Let's get ready."

Mary, completely unaware that she was now the center of some kind of new sport between two goblins, had just approached the underground passageway's exit. She had been walking for the better part of two hours, which left her with three hours left until sundown.

"Why couldn't this all happen during summer time? That way, the sun would be down at nine, not five. I'd be both warm, and able to properly see." Somehow, Mary knew that if Marak was involved, then nothing could be that easy. To brighten her sour mood, Mary unfastened the latched opening directly above her and was greeted with a blast of bitter wind and snow instead. She had to duck back down to search for gloves in her bulky pockets. When she was properly clothed with gloves and a hat, Mary stood on her tip toes and heaved herself out of the passageway. The wooden opening fell down with a _thunk_.

Snow already recovered where Mary popped out of the ground. If she didn't know any better, Mary would have never guessed what lay hidden beneath the freezing participation. Above, the sun was temporarily covered by a dark, threatening snow cloud, snapping the girl out of her ridiculous trance.

_All right. I'm the furthest south of the town I can be. _The cornfields were covered with coats of shinning ice, and the nearest road glimmered dangerously. There were a few spread out houses dotted among the fields. A bus sign with a snow covered seat was only a short distance away from those houses, and it became Mary's new destination.

_I'll just go the farthest south I can go by bus. I'm pretty sure that if I attempt to move by plane, I'd be tracked._ _Bus is the way to go_. She trudged through the ice covered snow while her boots broke through the thin, non slippery layers. If she was lucky, all of this nonsense would be just a memory away.

Mary finally approached the bus stop and actually slipped into a seating position on the freezing bench. The overstuffed backpack plummeted to rest next to her, and she threw herself over it. Exhaustion poured into every joint in her body like a constant evil stream. The pain pulsed angrily every minute Mary waited, and the cold forced her weary eyelids shut. Before she knew it, sleep clawed itself in and took hold of her consciousness until sundown.

"Hello, are you waiting for the bus?" A pleasant voice asked. It brought Mary from the threads of slumber. She stared blurry eyed at the open bus doors, but she could not distinguish the owner of the voice. Mary rubbed her eyes and dawned her backpack. She had to respond now, or else the driver could leave her on the road during this awful night chill.

"Yes. Yes I am." Mary quickly scurried up the bus stairs and paid the driver. He nodded and tugged his blue hat down to cover his face. _Don't worry, I know how it's like to avoid people's stares. I'll leave you alone_.One doleful passenger shifted in his seat. The highly pregnant woman sitting next to him curled up closer to his side in her sleep, and he wrapped his arm around her sweetly. Another couple, the woman also transfixed in a deep slumber, huddled tightly together. The man held a bundle in his arms, cooing at it with baby talk. The hairs on Mary's neck rose. She had caught a glimpse of the child's features.

"Wait, no, I'll take another bus." She backed up, her attention now directed to the back of the bus. It was shadowed and eerie. It also contained a dark figure, busying itself with standing up. "P-Please, let me out."

"I'm afraid I cannot. You'll have to wait until the route we've taken is finished." The driver unveiled his face and smiled politely at her. It wasn't his short blonde curls, or the smooth tawny skin that produced a gasp from Mary's throat, but his dark bird eyes and the feathers on either side of his head.

"See, Shamus? She already packed. How thoughtful of her!" Marak grinned maliciously.


	6. Let’s See What We Have Here…

Chapter 6: Let's See What We Have Here…

"How did you find me?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't know the location of my goblin hidey holes?" Marak's fangs sparkled in what little light was emitted from the bus. "Your escape route was built some time ago in order to house Marak Dragontalon's family while he proposed options during the 1950 negotiations. Since then, no Goblin King has revisited the area. But, whenever the passageway is accessed, a signal is passed onto the current Goblin King closest to the vicinity. It was some time before the old magic indicated to me that you were nosing your way around. All I had to do was sit and wait to catch the cat out of the bag."

"Don't worry, miss, we'll take good care of you." Marak's goblin companion assured her from the driver's seat. Mary ignored his remark and fell to her knees. _I won't let this happen. They don't have me yet. Even if they have to chain me down, I am not going to give up! _Marak, with perfect night vision, studied his goblin Bride's expressions as she stared at the bus's dirty floor.

"Little cat, stand up. You're getting dirty." Mary acted like his words did not capture her thoughts. "We have you now, darling, I'm sure there are no other ways of escape. I suggest you brighten up and face your fate bravely." Marak wanted to bite his tongue. He knew that if the situation was reversed, he never would have taken the advice he had just given Mary. _No_, he thought _I'd be fighting until my very last breath, until I was to the brink of death. _After staring at his reluctant bride, he noted the signs of that same defiance.

"I'm going to college to receive my Bachelor's degree." Mary whispered to the floor. "After that, my Master's degree, then my Doctorate's. Then, probably after a large debt, I'm going to receive my PhD." At this, the woman met Marak's eyes with her piercing and unnerving yellow-green orbs. Marak admired her determination.

"But I would be fine with that debt because I would obtain a well paying job and erase my loans completely. I'll fill my house was animals to keep me company, and maybe travel the world as I see fit. I'm going to have a wonderful and happy life, just what my parents wanted for their daughter…and you won't take that away from me!" With that, she stood and sat in the seat closest to Shamus, obviously comforted by his almost human-like appearance.

"I sincerely want to give you that life…" Marak said, but the sound was lost before it even reached Mary's ears.

"Shamus, I have no clue what to do next." Marak grumbled. He was leaning over the driver's seat, burying his face into his black sleeved arms. Shamus spared a shrug, taking a chance to assess his King via the bus's mirror that allowed the drivers to check on his or her passengers. What he saw did not please him.

"Let her rest. The typical span of time it took for previous King's Wives to adjust and maybe actually love their spouses was about…" Shamus paused, trying to recollect what he was taught only last year, "five years. But the fastest ever recorded for a King's Wife to love and produce an heir was one year." Shamus amended once he caught that pained expression Marak always produced when presented with a tricky situation. Marak mumbled something in his native tongue and brought his head up to stare at the back of Shamus's head.

"At least…at least she is befriending with the other humans." Marak was referring to Mary's fascination with the human bride who had already given birth. Once the blonde woman woke up, Mary shifted towards her, and the two of them began to bond and chat.

"The blonde girl, Dani, she already knows what is in store for her. Luckily, she loves her goblin husband…for now. I feel like Mary can freely gossip about big bad Marak."

"I'll do it, Mary, but I'm staying." Dani said. Her brown doe eyes stared adoringly at the bundle that lay slumbering in her arms. Her initial shock at the deformities her daughter possessed had dissipated completely. Now Dani could only admire those deep blue snake eyes and scales.

"Why would you like to stay? Don't you feel like you've been used only to bare children for those goblins?" Mary asked. The two women were seated safely and confidentially in the corner of the bus. Mary's attention darted to where Marak sagged on his goblin friend's driver seat and then back to Dani to be sure of the Goblin King's attention. Only once Mary had caught him studying her. The first couple Mary had witnessed were still in the same position, only the male followed his counterpart to the land of sleeping. Dani's husband sat with his arms crossed over his chest, nodding off.

"Oh, no! I love my husband, no matter what he kept from me. So what if he's different? My whole life I've been running away from normal, and it only makes sense that a goblin husband is what I get!" Dani then added, "Plus, I have to make sure that Sasha leads a wonderful life." She gestured to the baby girl who turned on her side and uttered something in baby talk to Mary. Mary weakly smiled at the child, her heart swelling with conflicting emotions.

"That's fine then. Thank you so much for helping me. I don't want to be confined to those caves you said you'd be living in. I want to be free! I've planned my life ever since…since a couple of years ago, so I can't let that go."

"Being a King's Wife wouldn't be what you think it is, Mary. I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems…" Dani ceased her interventions when Mary slowly shook her head.

"Thank you for helping me Dani, but I have to do this." Mary giggled and then said, "And it will get under Marak's skin, so this makes me even more determined to go through with this!" Dani couldn't help but follow suit in Mary's laugh.

All was quiet on the bus save for the occasional bump in the crumbling highway. The human women were asleep while the goblin males either had their attention on the women or, in Shamus's case, on the darkly lit road. By the looks of the landscape, the bus was now crossing into Missouri. Flat smooth land filled with varying crops of corn and soybeans were replaced with rolling hilling that were split in two in order to have them passable by automobiles.

Mary's ears popped from constantly trudging up narrow hillside pathways only to speed down a twisted dirt road. Her stomach rumbled, despite the meager rations of bread and cheese that was given out and ingested a couple minutes before. Newly formed ice on the roads did not help her racing heart, either. Sometimes, she wondered if the bus could even survive this trip. _It's almost time for the plan_. Mary constantly thought in order to keep herself from going completely mad.

Dani had told her that the goblins were nocturnal. They were creatures who did not fare well with the sun. Some goblins, the ones who have been breed with human lineage multiple times, were lucky enough to squint during the day. Dani also gave Mary one important piece of information during her ramblings; Marak was completely unable to see in the light. All of the fragments of gossip provided Mary with enough will power to do what she had to do next.

Dawn was soon approaching.

Mary nonchalantly glanced up in a way Dani would recognize. The blonde girl nodded slightly and wailed.

"S-stop the bus! Stop it! My sides…they're about to burst!" Tears poured down Dani's cheeks, and her face steadily turned pale. She stood when Shamus obeyed the woman's plea, but her legs were shaking so much, she collapsed. Her goblin husband fell to his knees, careful not to harm the child, to check on his wife.

"I need to be outside! I think t-this might be aftereffects of…m-my birth!" That got the men going. Mary wondered why Dani never thought to take professional acting. The woman was a genius.

"Gresh, you stay with your child." Marak told the worried husband. The man stared at his troubled wife, and weakly nodded. "Come, Dani. I'll take you outside."

"Oh, Dani!" Mary chimed in, almost taken in by the scene enough to forget what to do next. "May I see if she's all right?" Mary asked Marak, making sure not to capture his line of vision. She knew her yellow green eyes would give everything away. Marak seemed taken aback from her directness, and in the moment's weakness agreed.

"Yes, you may. Help me take her for fresh air." Dani was duly brought to the bitter weather outside. Mary was glad that she kept her coat on, but regretted the loss of her backpack. She had to convince both Marak and Shamus that she was concerned, not geared for escape, so the filled item had to stay on the bus seat. Luckily, Mary thought ahead and crammed her pockets with necessities.

"Please, help steady me." Dani pled with Marak, whom bent to the woman's will and held on to her shaking shoulders. Mary was safely staring at the seen, her heart flip flopping in an unknown emotion, waiting for the moment she would be free. He turned his back. Mary saw the flash of Dani's eyes before Marak covered Mary's view. And then Mary turned and bolted.

Author's Note: Thank you for the comments! I'm glad people are enjoying my naughty Marak and his girl problems. Until next time, you'll have to make due with this cliff hanger. XD


	7. Seeing Things in a Different Light

Chapter 7: Seeing Things in a Better Light

"Marak, you might want to catch your Bride." Shamus commented when he witnessed Mary turn tail and dart away. Marak's pointed ears swiveled slightly to catch what Shamus said. He only then saw that the girl in front of him no longer bared any resemblance to a woman in pain. In fact, her cheeks were tinted with a rosy color, and she was beaming at the Goblin King.

"Did I get you?" She asked warmly, winking at him.

"Well, obviously you did, you daring tiny wife. Did Mary put you up to this?"

"From the moment she spoke to me."

"Of course she did." Marak boomed proudly. "In any case, I should have known something was brewing when I saw you two laughing in the backseat like that." He then rotated just enough to seize Shamus's interest. "Take this daredevil to where we originally were going to stay for the day. I shall go retrieve my stray cat. We will meet again tomorrow night, so do not move. Can I put you in charge of that, hmn?"

"Undoubtedly, Marak." Shamus's expression was unchanging, but the weight of his new responsibility was known by his stern attitude. Dani chuckled and daintily stepped back into the awaiting bus. A few concerned protests from her husband were the last Marak heard of the rumbling bus, for he was now on the hunt.

Mary clumsily rushed through the forest to get away from the road behind her. She knew just clambering in a straight line would be like a green diamond over her, showing everyone where she was. So in order to compensate for her rough stroll, she swerved far to the left, went straight, then to the left once more, repeating the process. Though the land she was trudging was flat, layers of ice, leaves, and sticks did not help her in any way. Mary had fallen twice on the ice bed, the second time proving dangerous when a sharp stick sliced through her jeans and into the flesh of her right leg.

"Ah…" Was all Mary allowed herself to express. She knew blood was oozing from the wound, but the luxury of plopping down in the snow and crying about the thing wouldn't do her any good. So she hiked until tears began to pool at the edges of her eyes, and the pain of her injury dulled to a painless throb.

Mary almost felt delirious as her sides gained painful stitches and the arctic air burned the sides of her throat. It must have been below windshield, for her fingers held no feeling, along with her toes. She knew that she would drop dead then and there when up ahead, a hill greeted her. Mary groaned, wondering if she should chance climbing it, or just go around the hulking landscape. She was weighing her decisions when, as she inched closer, a small caved carved from the hill appeared. By the looks of the architecture it was manmade.

"At this point, I don't mind if it is goblin made." The nearly frozen girl mumbled. She hurriedly raced into the cave thanking her lucky stars that there were not particularly hungry animals she would have to share the den with. Mary chose a corner in the back of the cave to collapse. She dug through her pockets and found hand warmers, cracking the miniscule beads inside for and equal miniscule amount of heat. The sun was rising in the east.

_I made it_. Mary cheered in her head, a smile spreading from ear to ear. It was there, Mary forgot the golden rule; don't count your chickens before they are hatched…or something like that.

"You, my dear," The Goblin King crooned from the cave's entrance, "are making something that should be quite easy, very _very_ hard."

Mary was about to get up and rush past him, her adrenaline levels probably soaring like crazy, when she noticed something. Marak was covering his eyes with one clawed hand, clearly in pain. Though she desperately wanted, no, needed to flee and forever be done with this mess, she did not have the heart to leave a creature in pain. Yes, even a Goblin King.

"W-What's hurting you?" Mary ventured nervously. Marak stumbled trying to advance further into the cave and luckily caught the wall to steady himself with his other hand.

"Hurting? Come now, Mary, the despicable Goblin King does not feel pain!" He said half jokingly and half…Mary did not know. She gulped, considered leaving one more time, and sighed in complete failure.

"I'll help you, but I'm not guaranteeing I'll stay."

"I'm not either." Came the pained reply. With that, Mary strode over to the goblin and took hold of his free hand. She expected it to be icy from the weather, but it was mildly warm. The contrasting temperatures sent shivers down her spine. She cleared her head from the aftereffects and led the poor goblin to the back of the cave and away from the sunlight.

"Let me see your eyes. Do you have something in them? I can help if you do." Mary asked once Marak sat down with his back to the morning. She sat in front of him to observe what the ailment was. Marak chuckled wryly, letting Mary catch a glimpse of the fangs she use to think were dangerous. He then slowly slid his hand off of his eyes. Mary gasped, though she did not back away.

"Attractive, yes?" Marak asked. What were once the white of his eyes was then covered in films of red veins, pulsating. His pupils and slit irises were wrapped in a ruby red lens, somewhat resembling an iris and pupil cover contact. Now that Marak's eyes were fully exposed, crimson droplets of blood fell from his eyes in globules, changing to brown in color once the blood touched his toned cheeks.

"Oh…goodness. You really _can't _see in the daytime." Was all Mary managed to say. Marak blinked and smiled.

"Dani adores gossiping. What a wonder that she skipped a detail. You will have to scold her the next time you see her." He blinked again, and then once more. Some of the irritated parts of his eyes began to dissipate. Before they completely healed, Marak noticed the stain on Mary's leg. His stomach leapt while his mind filled to the brim with worry. "I think I should be the one tending to _you_." He muttered. Mary followed his eyes and only just then remembered about her wound.

"It doesn't…ouch…!"

"And now it does." Marak said, wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his outfit to rid himself of the drying droplets of blood. He searched for a packet he kept on his person at all times for emergencies such as these. Marak found said packet in the pouch on the side of his sleek black boots. "Hold out your leg, and I'll heal that for you." After a moments pause, he sighed. "I am not going to hurt you. Goblins never lie, remember, little cat?" With those words said, Mary gingerly stretched out her leg, wincing at the pain it delivered her.

Marak tenderly peeled back the denim jean legging to reveal the seeping wound. He tore open the package, letting the delicate leg rest on his knees, and applied the paste from the package on the wound. Slowly and surely, the threat went away, not even leaving a farewell mark.

"What is that?" Mary asked, fascinated. Her face displayed a curiosity Marak never knew a person could possess. She seemed to drink up his answer like elixir.

"It is an application my kingdom has owned for centuries. It's made with a bit of magic and other properties…" Marak trailed off, he himself wincing once his eyes completely healed, leaving no trace of the pain he was in before.

"What properties?" Mary asked eagerly.

"I shall tell you only if you agree to be the King's Wife." Marak joked, cracking a smirk. Mary frowned, seriously disappointed at the denial of knowledge.

"In that case, give me back my leg." Mary folded her newly healed leg under her to join the left leg. She glared at him sourly, and he felt that he backtracked on progress. Mary only felt cold after taking her leg back and shuddered. To cure herself from the cold, she shoved her hands inside of her pockets to rejoin with her warmers. She probably looked like a cousin to the popsicle.

"You know, this will not do. You are cold. I am cold. I do not care if you harbor some disgust over goblins, but for the day, let us have a truce!" Mary was about to protest. She wasn't disgusted of goblins, only unhappy from the thought of being cooped up and unable to learn. Before those words escaped from her lips, Marak swooped over her and plopped her into his lap. He then wrapped his strong arms around her shuddering body and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Now, we are both warm." Marak whispered into Mary's ear, and though Mary knew that the goblin had somehow bewitched her, she settled into his embrace with a sense of security. Both fell into a wintry slumber.

Author's Note: I love this chapter. Sparks are fun to write. Spzz! See you next chapter!


	8. Let Us Partake in a Stroll

Chapter 8: Let Us Partake in a Stroll

The sun was setting, lazily drifting over the landscape to relinquish the day once more into night. Deer, birds, squirrels, anything that flourished during the day passed one another to burrow in their dens and avoid the creatures that developed in the stretches of the dark. This movement of changing shifts stirred Marak from his slumber, producing a long yawn from his lips.

The first thing he noticed was that he was holding a girl in his arms. It took a moment of blind confusion until he remembered the events of the previous day. He had her in his arms. In _his _arms…and she was asleep. All he had to do was throw her over his shoulder and dash off to where Shamus was. Just get up and leave, and maybe put a leash on her since she proved to be a bundle of surprises. Yet, he could have done that before with an ancient spell used since the beginning of creation, and he could have snatched her from that library to avoid this trouble. Marak sighed and shrugged. He didn't have the pure will to kidnap in him.

_I'm a failure as a Goblin King. I'm not acting goblin enough._

Ever since Marak Pantherclaw was a young goblin, he always dreamed of courting a lovely elf or human girl like he heard in stories. It would be like Beauty and the Beast where the protagonist had no choice but fall in love with the cantankerous monster. Of course, when he grew older, he knew that the type of courting expected from him was to either snatch a human from her bed or to bribe the Elf King. But Marak always harbored that desire for a love before any marriage. It was that hope that kept him from dragging Mary screaming and crying from her home. It was that hope that delayed him from his kingdom. It was that hope that created a fierce envy for Dani and Gresh's love.

"I can't do this to you anymore." Marak whispered into Mary's winter frizzed hair. He pulled the girl closer like a child would to their favorite doll. "I never should have pursued you. I shall take you back and never bother you again."

"It's amazing what a day's rest can do to make someone act like they were knocked in the head." Marak pulled back, his heart soaring from the shock that she was actually awake.

"I see that you are somewhat of an actress yourself." Marak commented. He truly believed she was asleep. Mary did not move.

"Don't tell me that you're giving up already. Really, I thought you were a better goblin than that." Mary said. She dared not to turn, lest she loose her nerve. She had heard what the Goblin King muttered from behind. At first she was thrilled, excited, exhilarated…but. But then she remembered that in her hurry to flee, she had erased her life from before. She withdrew her bank money and "transferred" out of her university in the full intent to create a new her. A new Mary that Marak could never find, and now he was proposing to take her back to a life she _permanently _erased.

_Stupid…I even got rid of my apartment. _

"I mean, it's not like I want to go with you or anything. In fact, I'm sure once we're off I will get away again, and that next time will be the time you will never find me." Mary said to defend her actions. _I mustn't have him think anything otherwise_. Marak obviously stifled a chuckle, and out of her curiosity, Mary turned. Again, she was taken aback from what she could see from the stars reaching inside of the cave. The alien nature of his ears, eyes, mouth, and now the tail she saw curled the cave floor created a mysterious shiver. The bizarre fact was, she was not cold.

"So instead of being brought home, you'd rather I take you to some foreign part of the country, or my country for that matter, so you can blindly jump out of my grasp and immediately start a new life? You like surprises, eh?" This time he could not keep himself from laughing until his sides began to ache. "I have never met someone like you, Mary. You are simply unpredictable, little cat!" After a couple of laughs, he smiled and stood, releasing Mary from his arms. A sudden burst of freezing air snuggled against Mary's skin and she forced herself to resist jumping back into his arms for warmth.

"What are you doing now?" Mary asked.

"I'm bending to your extremely strong will! Let's see how far I can go without you slipping away to sight see!" Marak scooped Mary up and turned to depart.

"Hey! I can walk by myself, thank you very much!"

"Oh, no. Now, you just said that you had no intentions of sticking with me, so I need to be sure to keep a firm hold on you, little cat. Plus," Marak placed Mary on her feet and stepped away. Mary instantly wrapped her arms around her as the cold crept into her coat. "You seem to be slightly chilly without me." The girl pouted.

"Then don't hold me the way you were before." Marak frowned. He really had wanted to hold her bridal style, but a piggy back ride should do. He bent in order for Mary to clamber onto his back and almost strangle him with her locked arms around his neck.

"If I hurry," Marak struggled to say, "We will be at our destination before daybreak." He went for the directions that lead to the road they previously were traveling. Mary held on for dear life as her escort traveled through the ice and branches more delicately that she had the night before.

"So, where are we going? What was the point of going to Missouri?" Mary pondered say she could be occupied with something other than this night escapade.

"I have to meet with one of my stationed subjects. She owns stocks that are very important in maintaining our supply, and I am needed to see her progress. We'll be moving from our home of half a century, and so the pillars of our finance need to be stable."

"Why are you leaving your home? Is it getting infested with termites or something? Where is your home? Where are you moving to?" She teased. Marak chuckled.

"You really _are_ a little cat. You are so curious about everything!" Marak took that moment to rearrange her on his back. "To answer all of your questions at once, my Kingdom must move to follow our elves. Those creatures decided that Hollow Hill was becoming unbefitting for their presence and pranced off to Ireland. Now with our magic source depleting, I have decided to move the Kingdom to follow those pretty people. Though, if the problem were termites, this would be a bit simpler."

"I can tell you that you do not like elves too much, then." Mary replied. She had unintentionally asked another question and she mentally kicked herself. She did not want to fall into the category of curious Marak created for her. She could not help herself, though.

"My grandmother was an elf. In fact, she was the last elf to marry a goblin for she was a sort of parting gift the elves bestowed my grandfather. They left her alone and scared. She was the daughter of the highest ranking elf lord, and she was thrown at us by their king and left alone in an unfamiliar area. I could never understand women being traded off as gifts." Marak sighed, his head pounding. "They have a new lord now, and hopefully when we make our move, we will not have to have such compromises."

"Well, then how would you get your people married with elf women?" Marak was struck down by that one. How would he? Marak despised the thought of tearing away those poor daughters from their families to only be allowed once in a while to meet their loved ones. The human women were different. Somehow how they could accept loving a goblin more than an elf woman can. The Kingdom would have to be no choice but to exchange bride gifts with chronicled knowledge. Marak stared at the road that now passed under his feet.

_There has to be a better way_. But in his mind, Marak knew there wasn't.

"Hello? Are you there?" Mary poked Marak's cheek with her finger, which efficiently woke him from his daze.

"Yes, I am. And for your reply, well, I hope that problem will be solved before we arrive. Perhaps a traveling epiphany?" Mary poked his cheek again.

"Stop joking. You'll figure it out, I'm sure you will."

"Oh, I know that. I have you in my grasp, and if that can be done, anything can!"


	9. A History That Happens Now

Chapter 9: A History That Happens Now

"It is about time that you came back." Shamus said without looking up from his book. It was partially in goblin and the only possession he had brought with him from his apartment. Marak stood in the door frame with Mary waking up from her slumber on his back.

"I had a bit of delay, but thankfully my little cat and I have come to a compromise." Marak was practically glowing with achievement and joy. That alone tore Shamus from his book, only slightly bewildered. Mary slid off of Marak's back and inched away toward Shamus.

"A compromise? Well good for you. If you can convince her to be your wife, then I am sure that you will not have a problem with the elves." Marak's beam wavered, becoming thin. Mary produced a hot blush, and Shamus rolled his eyes. So Marak had only managed to drag the girl here. If only Shamus could do something to alleviate Marak's fear of kidnapping, which in itself was completely insane for that was what goblins _do_.

"Listen, Shamus, I need to attend Trishka's appointment about the stocks, and then we'll leave. Can you look after this crafty human? She has promised me that she will escape again." The Goblin King turned to leave only to stop in mid-step, surprised.

"But you have been running nonstop since we got onto the road, and you have not eaten! Aren't you going to rest?" Mary asked, trying desperately to keep the concern out of her voice. Witnessing this, Shamus raised an eyebrow, clearly interested in this new development. Clearly, she still wanted to leave, but now considered Marak as a friend. If she did not, then she would not have bothered to ask. Marak, also deducing this outcome, only plucked the fingers that held onto his black sleeve off and answered her question.

"I plan to sneak some early pastries, but only if you promise to rest and eat yourself." Mary was about to retort when he added, "You're stomach was snarling a great deal, I could hardly hear myself thinking!" With that, Mary backed away, crossing her arms, and glared at the trickster. His laugh was soft and worn from exhaustion. Shamus would have urged his king to rest as well if it weren't for the way Marak was staring at him. It was a direct order from the King to his subject; take care of her. And with that, Marak was off to his meeting. The door closed, leaving an awkward silence beating down upon Shamus and his new consort. He would have gone back to reading his book, but he needed to attend to the girl now sitting on his bed.

"What would you prefer to eat?" Shamus asked after ten more minutes of absolute silence.

"Where's Dani?"

"In the conjoining room." She had caught him off guard, having him forget his original question and leaving him in a slight confusion.

"Any kind of cereal." Mary replied, taking her coat and shoes off.

"What?"

"You asked me what I wanted to eat. I told you." She said, pulling out the used packet heaters and throwing them in the trash bin.

"Oh…" Shamus said. He felt played, but let it pass. He ordered on the phone. Shamus was just in time for the Early Bird special the hotel offered. Once he finished putting in his request for the humans and goblins, he went back to his book. Mary saw the remote for the television in the room, but decided against it since Shamus had his nose planted in the book in front of him. She wondered if Marak would be all right, and in order to banish any scared thoughts she assumed that striking a conversation with Shamus would be pleasant.

"What are you reading?" Shamus started, the tuffs of feathers on either side of his head expanded and he directed his nonhuman bird eyes at Mary, clearly startled. He gave the book one last look over before closing it and setting the old thing back on the desk in front of him.

"It is a book from the King's Wife Chronicles. I'm on the part where-" Mary quickly cut him off, and he bit his lip in order to keep from talking any further.

"What is the King's Wife Chronicles? I don't understand." The eagerness in her voice was obvious.

"Originally, it was when Kings wrote about their Wives. They would write about the day he finds out she is bearing his child, or when she first gives him a nickname. He could write about the first time she smiles, cries, laughs, plans out her day, plays games with the children, becomes friends with a goblin, and so on and so on." Shamus had launched into his literate speech that he practiced while in school, even sitting up straighter like he used to in class.

"But after the King's Wife Kate Winslow took a liking to writing her own experiences, many others followed suit. So now the Chronicles includes both the King and the King's Wife's details about her stay in the Kingdom." He stared at the name of the one who wrote the begging of the book he had. It was Kate's, one of his favorite King's Wives. Shamus did not expect to see Mary stand and walk over to him. He backed away unconsciously, but relaxed when he saw that she was only interested in the book.

"This is in English." Mary said. She pointed at some scribbles next to Kate's name. "What's that?" Shamus looked and smiled.

"That's the goblin translation of Kate's name." He opened the book, revealing pages full of English with goblin translation crammed into the margins corresponding to the English counterpart. Mary read the book in awe, absorbing the words that sprung from the page like a thirsty animal finding an oasis. Shamus noticed how she leaned closer, even trying to match up the goblin to English. He would not be surprised if she learned the whole language by the end of the night.

"I'm back. You may now commence Plan C of escape." Marak chuckled when he opened the door to the hotel room some time later. He fell completely silent when he saw the two occupants of the room on the floor asleep. An open book was in front of them surrounded by empty bowls and glasses that probably used to contain breakfast. The Goblin King took that moment to watch the girl's sleeping face, which still had the expression of fascination. Her eyebrows were slanted down and a small smirk creased her lips. Marak had a strong and curious urge to brush his fingers along her jaw line, and was even bending down to obey that thought when he stopped, his hand lingering in the air.

_I mustn't, _he reminded himself. He pulled his hand back, and redirected his attention to the book.

"You eventually loved him in the end, right?" Marak asked the book, hoping some kind of a response would give him strength not only for the hope that Mary would too, but for the move he was planning and what awaited for him at his destination. Of course, the book only sat there. "Why thank you, that is a wonderful sign. I feel my resolution brimming just from you laying there."

"Excuse me, Marak, are you talking to a book?" Marak completely forgot Shamus was sleeping (or was he?) next to him.

"And what if I am?"

"I prefer for you to not know that answer." Shamus yawned and sat up. Marak stood as well and felt a wave of exhaustion claim his body. "You should sleep too. You told her you would look after yourself." Shamus noted when his king swayed on his feet.

"I should watch what I promise that cat. One day I'll tell her that I would give her the moon out of a whim and she would hold me to it." Marak remarked. "Very well, I'll rest, but you must wake me a good deal of time before our flight. I shall have to get ready and disguise this mismatch group of ours with a couple of spells." He mentally cringed from the thought of wearing those heavy winter clothes that he required to at least pass as a human, an overly dressed maybe creepy human, but a human none the less.

"I shall, but promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"You told me I could wake you." There was something odd in Shamus's voice, and Marak felt that he would live long enough to regret asking his friend to wake him up.

The next night, Mary heard a distinct "What the hell?" from the next hotel room and an answering "You asked for it." She wondered what in the world happened, but only spared a shrug. Before she got up to get dressed, her backpack with all of her clothes that she left on the bus was in the room, she picked up the book in front of her. She just happened to read a line and soon found herself completely captured by the story. And in that moment, a perfect time for her to grab her possessions and "commence Plan C," she read about how raising Catspaw was an utter handful. When Shamus came back into the room with a begrudged frown on his face, any chance of escape was gone, and Mary did not notice at all.


	10. Weeping of Willows

Chapter 10: Weeping of Willows

The sky was a black canvas. There were no stars, no moon, only clouds and the dark. The ocean below was a void, a black hole, sucking the sky into its depths. The land, by now, had already been swallowed.

"I can't see a thing." Dani frowned, leaning forward to gawk out of the airplane's window. The baby in her arms grasped with pudgy fingers at her mother's clothes only to fail at her task when Dani sat back up properly in her seat. Her face was the mirror image of her daughter's pout.

"Of course you can't. It's pitch black outside," Mary giggled. She was currently trying to shift in a comfortable position for sleep to no avail. The girl sighed and concluded that sleep was out of the question. "What I want to know is how we got onto the plane without passports."

"They, I mean, the goblins probably bought the plane with all the money they hoard. They are very smart you know. I'm excited to get there to know more about them, come to think of it," Dani remarked. She held her daughter closer for warmth, abandoning the window. Mary bit back her agreement. "You know, I bet you could have escaped properly if the weather was warmer," Dani said completely changing the topic.

"I'm not that sure. I thought I lost that stalker in the snow, but there he was right in the cave's entryway. I think he would have gotten to me faster in the spring." Mary purposely said this quite loudly, knowing that Marak would be listening in to every word she uttered. Ever since the small group left the hotel Marak had never took his attention away from her. She would not be surprised if he had somehow bugged her with some sort of goblin magic so if he ever did need a break from hounding her, that bug would be on alert.

"What I want to know is why a great Goblin King would ever be caught going to a Wal-Mart," Mary muttered more to herself than to anyone in particular. Whether she intended to receive one or not, an answer came to her question.

"If I am so great, I believe I do not need to supply a response to your ponderings." The girl sucked in a breath and faced Marak. He was sitting comfortably in the chair perpendicular to hers. For this occasion, he wore sturdy black breeches, a black silk long sleeved shirt, and shiny ebony riding boots. He also chose to wear his hair in a high pony tail, showing more of his face. Compared to the other frightening goblins who sat behind her, one being Dani's husband and the other she had not been introduced to, Marak's long face and high cheekbones were actually quite attractive. Mary hoped that there would be creatures more beautiful than he where she was traveling to so she would no longer think that horrible idea. To her horror, Marak smirked at her as if he heard what she was thinking. She quickly snapped her eyes down to focus on the smooth fabric of her new jeans.

Marak had bought her new attire after seeing what little she had brought in her battered backpack. Mary was forced to accept only after inspecting her beaten up and torn clothes.

"We will be arriving to our destination soon." Mary perked up at the sound of the voice over the intercom. She took a fast count of the people she sat with on the plane and mentally kicked herself for overlooking Shamus. He must be the one flying this contraption just like all the others.

"Shamus is a delightful pilot, so don't be scared, miss." This remark belonged to Gresh. Dani nodded thoughtfully and with the innate skill of being a mother multitasked tightening her seatbelt while holding and feeding her child. How she ever heard the conversation with all her activity was beyond Mary's comprehension.

"Thank you, Gresh. I trust Shamus not to kill us all." As Mary spoke, she turned around to face Dani's goblin husband. Bone white twisted horns lay on either side of his head. Coarse sandy hair that seemed to be more like fur stuck up in multiple directions around those horns. His skin was far too white, which exaggerated the gray patches that were arranged under his coal black eyes. Those same eyes were directed on Mary. She couldn't help but shudder, for the eyes lacked whites and irises. In short, they were nowhere near human. Gresh sensed Mary's uneasiness and brushed a hand over one of his horns like a human would through his hair.

"Oh, honey, don't be offended," Dani cooed. "Remember how even I had to adjust? That took some time, but she has only been with us for a short while. Give her a month or so and I'm sure she'll laugh at the sharpest fangs and weirdest claws!"

_A month? Does she think I really am going to stay? _The seatbelt lights flickered red and white like a Christmas tree. Mary only bothered to strap herself in tighter. _I want to become successful and independent, someone my parents would be proud of. I have to try and not let Dani's prediction come true. _She saw Dani clutching her child securely to her as Gresh's hand patted his wife's shoulder from behind. From her side was Marak, his arms crossed and eyes closed in thought. _But I have to admit, I actually have friends here_.

After the plane landed smoothly, the small group of humans and goblins moved swiftly from the airport to carriages waiting for them just outside of the airport.

"Why are you using these? I think cars would be a little more convenient at this day and age," Mary thought out loud. Marak lazily brought his attention towards her as he helped the unnamed human bride into a cart.

"Questions, questions, questions! My little cat is so cute when she is batting with her paws for answers." He cleared his throat when Mary indicated that she was grinding her teeth angrily. "I believe that this course of transportation is much more elegant. What would my people think if I drove up in some car with the Goblin King's Bride in the seat like some trophy? No, no, that will never do!" The driver on the carriage, who appeared to be an extremely short red goblin, rolled his eyes behind the King. Mary suppressed a giggle.

"Face it, my King, you only like to use grand things," Unnamed goblin husband snorted. He had silver fish scales on his body and great bulbous green eyes. His lips were a mud brown, and his hands were webbed like a frog's. Mary wondered if he stayed out in the sun too long he would fry.

"Be quiet, Sorei, or I will have to forget how kind I am and actually punish you." Just like that, the man was hushed. His wife chuckled, her pixie styled black hair following her movements. She had bronze skin and delicate hazel eyes that mimicked Dani's.

"Whose side are you on, Beth?" Sorei whispered. He adoringly touched her large belly and she cuddled closer to him on the red leather seat. Marak closed the wooden door on the two. The muscular large black horses carried them off in a southern direction on a paved pathway. The carriage that contained Dani and Gresh soon followed. Only Marak, Shamus, and Mary were left to clamber inside and be whisked away to an unknown place.

Of course, Mary sat next to Shamus near the window, studying the landscape. Red hills rolled into the sunset with her. Vast dark forests huddled on the horizon sharing company with farmland. Everything was so beautiful and enchanting. Mary had always wanted to journey to England, but not in these circumstances. The view grew darker, her sight becoming less adjusted to the dark. A few cars speed by, ruining the sense of time travel Mary was starting to feel. Most of the time she was thinking of how she could escape into this rough territory, and the rest of the time was spent pondering on what was awaiting her at the end of this carriage ride.

When night kissed the land, Marak stared at his kingdom. Although Mary could not see it now, a newly renovated house stood next to Hollow Hill. He beamed, knowing that he was home at last. Brushing his clawed hand over the bottom of the window, he let out a breath he had not known he was holding. Inside his rapidly beating heart, he had to realize that this would no longer be that home. The time to move was now and the last memories of Hollow Kingdom be just that. Last memories. The carriage finally drew to a stop along side to a large door.

"Shamus, stay in here with Mary. If you must move about, take her with you, but do not bring her inside at any costs. There are some final arrangements I must finish before we leave for our new home." Shamus nodded at his King's command. Marak then strode out towards the door.

"Everyone is out, so why do you want in?" Mary tried to see who asked this of Marak, but no one was there except Marak.

"If you do not let me in, I will have the dwarves leave you there to rust without anyone to talk to you for eternity," Marak growled at the door. The door swung open immediately grumbling about only doing what is was made to do.

"What is Marak doing?" Mary did not know she had asked this out loud.

"He is taking away all the magic that keeps Hollow Kingdom running. He is taking the lights, the lake magic, the weather magic, the electricity-"

"Electricity?"

"Do you really think goblins would just stay behind the times and lurk in the shadows? Yes, we do have electricity, or at least we used to. My King must take all of that way for when we create our new home next to the elves," Shamus explained.

"Goblins really do needs elves if you are willing to move a whole race to be next to them," Mary observed. She had pulled her legs up and placed her arms around them. She thought it was freezing at home, but nighttime in England was harsher. She pulled a woolen blanket that was on the seat around her.

"The migration of our races has happened once before. Hollow Kingdom was not the only home we knew. If you want to know more, perhaps I could persuade my King to lend to you the English translated version of our chronicles while we travel." Mary brightened at this. She simply loved learning new facts and this promised something she would not learn anywhere else.

"Oh, thank you Shamus!" She hugged him despite herself and snapped away shyly. Shamus's tufted ears fluffed and he forced his face to remain calm and emotionless. No one had ever hugged him before. Not even his mother, father, sisters or brothers. His family was known for quiet obedience, which did not spare the luxury of affection.

"You are…welcome." He was planning to talk more to dispense the awkward tension in the air when Marak reemerged from the door and signaled to the forest. A couple of short creatures waddled forward with tools. "Those are the dwarves. They are wonderful craftsmen and are desperately aggravated that they must leave their home filled with so many well made masterpieces," Shamus narrated before Mary could ask. Everything was still as the two dwarves masterfully tore the door from its hinges and carried it off to an unseen carriage. From far off, Mary could hear weeping. Men, women, children, the forest, everyone wailing, sniffling, sobbing. The gaping hole the door left stared at Mary like a grave.

"We say farewell to our home," Marak called out to the forest, "To our roots, to the place where we played as children and died as family. To the forest that sheltered bonds and grew them. To where we felt woes and mended them. As we say farewell we must greet the possibilities that await us. We must never forget where we come from, but we must also never let that consume us. This is where our story ends, but it is also where it begins. Let us begin it well!"

Cheers bounced of the trees and forest ground, but the cheers were mingled with soft moans of despair. Marak's face stayed strong for his people. Mary turned to stare pass Shamus's side of the carriage window and her mouth opened in amazement. About a thousand or more goblins stood next to their carriages, clapping their hands or deformed appendages. Many faces were laced with sadness, needing something to raise their hopes.

_I feel as if I am reading a book's ending. _Mary went back to her window to watch Marak once more. Grimly, he brought his arms up to the hill and formed fists of his hands. His hair clung to the sweat that formed around his hairline.

The hill caved in. It just simply crumbled. Anything that was inside was gone forever as the rocks tumbled on each other. As the home of so many collapsed, so did Marak. He fell to his knees, his head bowed. _Marak_!

Mary got to her feet and climbed out of the window in a heartbeat. She raced over to where the man hunched.

"Marak!" She gasped, leaning down with him to check on the King. He unsteadily looked up at her with his eyes full of hurt and regret. They shone in a way similar to how they bled in the sun. In that instant, she knew he would only show this pained expression to only her and no other. In the moment she stepped out, however, a deafening hush graced the clearing. She could tell that all attention was directed solely on her and Marak. Her heart strangled itself in embarrassment, yet she did not leave Marak's side.

"That was the first time you called me Marak." The goblin chuckled weakly beside her.

"Just shut up and get up." Mary blushed hotly. She grabbed one of his arms and helped Marak up to his full height. Though he seemed to be able to stand on his own once more, he still let his arm linger around her shoulders. She decided she would let him stay there for only a couple more minutes. She wouldn't let him think that this changed anything at all. The silence that clutched the Goblin King's people broke when a yellow feathered woman stepped out of the crowd bravely.

"My King, is that woman who I think she is? Has my King found us a future King's Wife?" As she spoke, a goblin child ran up to cling to his mother's leg. His beak chattered as everyone's attention briefly passed over him. Mary remained stiff under Marak's arm, suddenly wanting to dash away.

"Perhaps yes or perhaps no, dear Keran. How about I keep this as a surprise until we get to our new destination?" All traces of anguish Mary had previously seen on the Goblin King's face had vanished replaced with the old confidence she knew well. His words confused Mary, yet she chose to pay no attention to them.

"Let us be on our way. We will camp during the days and move immediately during the nights. We will be tired and weary, but I am sure we will be greeted warmly to our new location while we create the new home we dream of." Marak lead Mary inside the carriage as the other goblins boarded theirs as well. This was why for the rest of the night Mary found herself sitting too close to the goblin King.

"Why did you have to destroy Hollow Kingdom?" Mary saw the creases under Marak's distant eyes. He started as if he awoke from a deep sleep.

"I couldn't have some pestering humans stumble upon my ancestors' abode. Collapsing the old place was the safer bet. Humans will assume that the hill was some large sinkhole caused by an unsteady underground lake. I made sure we had every important item packed and ready to go before I went off to the United States so we could have a quick getaway once I got back." Marak moved uncomfortably in his seat. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was Mary that what he had done was right.

_So for the moment, he is exactly like me. I have nothing to run back to, and neither does he._ Mary took a breath and laid a shaking pale hand on Marak's stiff shoulder. Both he and Shamus stared at the small hand like it was some foreign substance. Their reactions were actually very comical.

"You did the right thing. Like you said, if you let yourself regret what you have done too much, then you cannot see the future ahead of you. I know how the past can haunt someone, and it is best just to let it go." When she saw a glimmer of the old Marak dance in his slit cat eyes, she pulled her hand back into her lap. _I hope he does not get the wrong idea_. "And I am only being civil since I unfortunately have to travel in this carriage to Ireland with you with no hope of escape what so ever." Marak's laughter was an unexpected relief as it floated sweetly in the air.

"My little cat, I would never dream of thinking such horrible thoughts of a homely you who actually likes being happy for the fun of it." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled the girl close to his warm body. All though it was freezing and the warmth was comforting, she pulled away angrily.

"On second thought, I am not sure I could stand being with you for another minute!"

Shamus focused on the window and sighed. He was not sure if he could either.


	11. The Beauty of Frowning

Chapter 11: The Beauty of Frowning

Driving from England to Ireland is a very taxing trip alone, but if one subtracts cars with horse drawn carriages and paved highways with bumpy pathways while only traveling during the nighttime, let it be assumed the migration to Ireland was long and tiring. The caravan would stop once the sun poked its head above the horizon greeting the world with hues of blazing reds, yellows, pinks, and golds. The color would pour onto the carriages like thick paint, driving the goblins into submission. This would have been an opportune time to flee. To escape like a prisoner and desperately try to gain distance from one's captors'. Yet Mary contemplated no such thing. She was too busy assisting helping Beth.

About two days and nights into the journey, Beth's water broke. For the next day and a half she was in labor. Marak was there to help magically ease the pain Beth felt while Mary held the woman's sweaty hand. Sorei doted over the new mother as the baby emerged wailing.

"It is a boy." The doctor Marak had called over announced. Sorei had the expression new fathers usually did, filled with exhilaration and fear. Beth looked like someone had beaten her with a stick. She numbly held out her arms, her entire frame weary yet accepting. Her son was placed into her embrace and she cuddled the boy to her. It was only then that she took a proper gander at the infant. Tears spilled from her eyes like a tsunami.

"Y-you said I-I would c-c-cry…and I t-t-told myself I w-wouldn't!" She buried her face in her husband's arms. Mary took the opportunity to study the baby boy like the curious cat she was accused of being. He already had teeth. Sharp, pointed, serrated teeth. His nose was nonexistent replaced with two slits that puffed out whenever he breathed. He had no ears, and like his nose was replaced with holes. Raised, scaled bumps surrounded his deep green slit eyes. The only tuft of hair that lay atop his head was ebony black. His stomach was silver scaled, just like his father's.

_He looks like a humanoid baby alligator. No wonder why Beth is in hysterics_. Mary wondered if she would cry if she saw her baby goblin. It took a couple of seconds to realize what she just imaged. She left the carriage with the new parents and sat outside to chastise herself. She thought of leaving that instant and stumbling into some nearby village, but after reading some of the chronicles Marak had lent her, she knew some of the tricks that could easily bring her back.

_My best plan is to wait until we get to the elf camp and while everyone is busy greeting each other I can run off and be rid of this _awful_ nightmare._ Yet in her heart, she knew that she was having fun for the first time in some time. She had friends she could joke and talk with, and the thrill of adventure traveling the countryside of England brought to her a joy like no other. Learning more and more about the culture she was submerged in was the crown jewel of that joy. She even knew some goblin words already. For example, simple phrases like _eat, sleep, walk, run, light, night, _and_ speak_ were coming second nature to her. Even Marak was amazed on how fast she caught on.

"Miss…what is your name?" Mary jumped and pinpointed where she heard this squeaky new voice. The child of the yellow feathered bird woman stood a couple of yards away. He was in front of a small group of four goblin children.

"My name is Mary." She took a while to absorb the differences between the group and found that she was not shocked about seeing them like she would have a while ago. The speaker had a yellow beak and feathers for hair. He replied that his name was Lendil. A long armed and legged girl, after ascertaining that Mary would not come over and harm them in any way, stepped next to Lendil and said her name was Chena. There were two male twins, one brown spot on the left dog eye and the other with a spot on the right. They sported wagging tails as they introduced themselves as Zaine and Blaine. The last child was named Jessa. She blinked her compound iridescent eyes as she hid behind Blaine.

"Would you like to talk with me?" Mary offered. The children all nod their heads and sat in a circle with the girl. They conversed of normal things children and adults would. What is your favorite color?What is your favorite animal? What do you want to be when you grow up? What do you learn in school? Mary found that these simple questions made her feel better, almost like she was refreshed. Speaking with the kids calmed her frantic thoughts and soon she was actually having fun.

Marak found Mary lying on a hill next to the carriages. He absorbed the sight. It was beautiful. The woman he dearly hoped would marry him was bonding with the children of his people. He was so worried that she would turn a blind eye and hide from the creatures he grew up with, and yet there she was. Little Jessa, the shiest goblin one could find, sat in Mary's lap and played with the human's hair. _Thank you to whoever helped me find this treasure. _

The journey continued. Nights drug on while the days slipped away like darting fish. Mary spent her time with Dani's family, the children, Beth and her baby boy Tellun, and Shamus. She hardly saw Marak due to the constant needs of others during their travels. One time, he overworked himself and was caught during the daylight hours. He returned to the carriage Mary slept in and sat next to her. She awoke and sat up immediately.

"Marak! What in the world were you doing to keep you out this late?" Marak drew the curtains closed and wiped away the blood pooling on his face. Mary fumbled for a handkerchief Lendil had given her a couple of days before. She leaned forward to help the Goblin King. He did not watch her. The lack of total devotion he usually forced upon her concerned Mary. She finished cleaning and stared intently on the goblin that had her running not too long ago.

"Three of my older subjects' carriage horse twisted his ankle. As I mended the creature I heard what I did not need confirmed. They…hate me for moving us from our ancestral home." He sighed roughly, never meeting Mary's bright yellow green eyes. This insecure Marak frightened the girl. What had happened to the man who teased her and drove her insane?

"Seriously, with the way you are now, I am sure that running away would be as easy as breathing," Mary said. She waited, trying to judge if he was going to take the bait or not. She was not sure if he did, but she continued anyway. "A goblin who sulks all the time will have weak magic. If I left you right now and you tried your leashing spell, I could break it with one twist of my wrist. If you used your magic mirror, it would shatter from such an unconfident man! Even Lendil's magic could surpass yours right now. I am sure that if I-" Marak placed one clawed finger on Mary's still open lips. She gasped. That was unexpected.

"Little cat, I am pleased. You are battering my character to toughen me up. Really, I do not deserve your praise. I promise I will never waver again, lest I want young Lendil to snatch you away from me." The tip of his claw touched her skin and left a small dent when he took his finger away. "I will be strong for my brave cat." He swayed over and gently pressed his lips on her forehead. Before she knew it Marak was up and getting ready to leave.

"H-Hey! Your eyes will start to bleed again!" Marak faced her, his eyes sparkling with his lips twisted into a handsome smirk.

"I am going to teach old goblins new tricks, and if this shows them how serious I am, then let this method be the way to drive the point." He bowed to her and left. She placed a hand on the area Marak's warm lips had seared her skin. She did not know she was blushing.

Shamus watched as Marak bounded out in the direction of the Kingdom's three biggest critics. Shamus smiled lightly. That girl was doing wonders for the King. Those three were always hounding and bugging the poor man until he doubted which way was left or right. Shamus usually assisted during these situations, but the girl appeared to have a stronger impact. If she could help Marak overcome the three old goblins, there would have no problem handling the elf King. Shamus let the thought sink in and shook his head. He hoped Marak would be strong enough.

Eventually, the time of traveling by foot ended and sailing on the water began. The goblins had bought two large ferries, using this as a means of transportation. Marak explained that these purchases were the reason why he ventured over to the United States. That and to retrieve his goblin subjects. He also sold the land on Hollow Hill in order to buy the new location's title on the south eastern tip of Ireland.

"You really thought this out." Mary and Marak were lending their weight to the rail of the ferry. Black water rushed by and sometimes splashed them in the face. The horses and their burdens were entrusted to one ferry with some goblins while the other housed the rest of the goblin population.

"Kings do not lie around and let others think things through," Marak laughed. This conversation occurred during the second and last night on the water. Moonlight lit the water ahead of them and bounced off the land far ahead. There were large mountains that appeared to be icebergs from the deep straight ahead in the not too far off distance. Mary was amazed that only further in those rocky monsters would be where the goblin race would settle with the elves. She thought about her amazement. Really, mountains were what astonished her now, not the claws and fangs of the people she spent her time with on a timely basis. Mary watched Marak watch the water. The lady moon also graced his features. _In his own way_, Mary grudgingly thought_, he is very handsome_.

"Land ho!" Shamus yelled from the captain's wheel. Mary woke from her daydreaming and made a double take. Could Shamus drive every piece of mechanic around?

"Come on, little cat. We shouldn't get your feet wet." Marak took the girl's small hand, and she let him. They helped others onto the rough path before them until they reached their final destination on the rocky shore. An elf stood there, his face emotionless and weary. Long sleek ebony hair framed his features, a long nose, mouth, slanted black eyes, and strong jaw. He was bound to steal the heart of every girl of the world. His low lilting baritone voice was beneficial to this claim.

"Welcome, Goblin King. We have been waiting for your arrival."


	12. Curdled Malice Craves a Place to Rest

Chapter 12: Curdled Malice Craves a Place to Rest

"Until now, the only elves I saw were on _Lord of the Rings_. They don't compare to the real thing!" Beth shook her head. She was feeding her child lovingly as if her grief over his deformities had simply been a dream. Dani was slumped next to her. Her attention was entirely on rocking her child to sleep. Mary observed the women from the corner of the makeshift tent they shared.

After being greeted by the elf King, the goblins were taken into freshly bought territory Marak had secured. The elves were friendly enough. Only the bravest, though, helped set up temporary tents and latrines under the direction of their superior. Even those daring groups of elves were unable to stay for long. Marak had to thank each and every one of them, despite the foul words any goblin would love to say lingering on his lips. The plan now was to survive long enough in the open until the dwarves dug out adequate tunnels and rooms in the mountainside. The two races, in the meantime, needed to relearn how to live together.

"I never thought the color brown would suit anyone, but apparently I was wrong," Dani chuckled. Beth and Mary nodded in unison. The elf King, Lord No Star, had been the talk around the temporary goblin camp. His low sultry voice melted the sturdiest of hearts, and the long lashes around his doe black eyes brought a sense of innocence when one knew there was none. He was tall, too. Not long and lengthy, but well in shape and sturdy. He was a sure match against the Goblin King. "I wonder if he has married yet. He looks around his late twenties. Isn't that young for a ruler?"

"I am not sure." Mary scratched her head. She had read about the Great Revival of the elven race that happened almost two hundred years ago. The race tasted the breath of extinction until Nir and Miranda, Mary did not know if she had the names right or not, joined in marriage and saved the race. From there, two more generations had called Hollow Hill their home until, according to Marak, Lord Ash the Third or Fourth moved to Ireland. Mary suspected an important event happened between then and now for the elf King to be named from Ash to No Star.

"He does have a human," Beth announced from nowhere.

"What?" Both of the other women asked. Dani had obviously forgotten the topic as well.

"Lord No Star. He has a human being prepared to become his wife. She is not being fed and taken care of by him, but it's only a matter of time." When Dani and Mary stared blankly at the black haired woman, she sighed and added on, "My Sorei told me last night."

Outside the tent music wafted through the air so thick it was almost the texture of smoke. Mary excused herself in order to hear the songs correctly. It was the traditional bouncy nature of Irish music with a twist that only the elves could master. Under the blanket that was the sky, elves danced around the campsite. Some were elegant and flowed from one side to the other. The remaining elves merely used their willowy arms to reach to the stars above like children grasping for their mothers. Mary was dazzled. Entranced, more like it. From the corner of her eye, away from all the excitement, she saw Lendil standing quietly with his group of children. They absorbed the dashing sight, but their bodies remained stiff and sour. Mary licked her dry lips.

"Come on! There is no use letting your eyes rot out of your face!" Mary snatched Blaine and Zaine's paw-like hands and led them directly into the dance. Had she been back home at school she would have curled into a ball under some table from the expressions of shock the elves produced when she and the boys began to dance, but here was different.

Chena and Lendil were soon to follow Mary's instruction. Jessa, unwilling to be left behind, scooted over and shuffled from foot to foot next to the two. They danced to the music that permeated through the night sky. They danced through others stares of disbelief. They danced to express every deep thought pushed deep inside. They only ceased momentarily when a group of elf children joined them with smiles on their perfect, pretty elf faces. Mary only stopped when she danced right into somebody's chest. Long fingers gripped her shoulders, forcing her to stay still.

"Excuse me! Did I hurt you?" Mary asked from instinct.

"Hardly," Lord No Star stated. "You have been spending too much time with the goblins." A black finely shaped eyebrow rose as he inspected the girl. A frown pulled at those soft rosy lips. "Goblins always forget their manners." He let go and stalked away. Mary felt her throat preparing harsh words to throw like daggers at the king, but stopped herself from doing so. He would be right about manners if she had not. Watching from the sidelines, Shamus walked up to meet the fuming girl.

"I believe that is going to be the best welcome you are going to receive." Shamus gestured at the receding elf King. "He has just agreed to a renewed Treaty. The contents of it will officially be signed along with the proper exchange at the end of our dwarves' construction. Lord No Star is merely aggravated that My King does not want to discuss the terms of said exchange just yet."

"What sort of exchanges will be held?" Mary remembered the time where Marak caught her in the cave at Missouri. He spoke of elf brides and chronicled knowledge, but would they really think of bartering lives just so the two races could get along? It was done before.

Shamus noted the depression over Mary's face. She was distant with the moon carving shadows and light all at once on her face. This was a contrast to the beautiful girl he saw before who astonished the crowd and danced with all the children. Did Shamus have the right to tell her? Would she laugh for joy or cry out with pain if he did? She shifted in front of him, placing her famous electric stare upon him. He wanted to touch her, to simply comfort her, yet he controlled the impulse to do so.

"As of those details, I have no knowledge. I am sorry to disappoint you." He made to reach out, something he had not meant to do. But his fingers curled into a fist, and he pulled back. "Speaking of My King, he originally sent me to find you. You can meet him near the entrance the dwarves are creating."

_It is not my place_. Shamus told himself. This was something his parents had drilled into his being. _Only advise, but do not become too involved._ The goblin human then bowed to Mary and left.

Mary found Marak instructing the small but strong creatures on which way the cave should curve. The King was tall, perhaps taller than Lord No Star, and had broader less delicate shoulders. His silvery light blue skin caught the moon in a way that made him beam. Tonight his ebony spotted hair was let down in curtains, certainly thicker than any elf's. For the first time Mary admired his tail. It was adorable. Marak only took a moment to know that he was being studied.

"Don't make me blush, Mary!" Her heart did an involuntary skip when he said her name. That was not fair. She stomped over, ready to berate him. "May I spend some time with you? The dwarves know plenty well what they need to do."

"You need not be here in the first place, you ol' backseat driver!" A dwarf yelled in good nature. Others grumbled in agreement. Marak laughed in response. It resembled a purr more than a laugh.

"Then I will take that as a cue to depart without anymore shame placed upon me." Marak took Mary's small hand. She couldn't help but follow. His pace was taken in long strides, which had to be matched with two or three of her own tiny steps. As they maneuvered through the camp, she grasped at the chance to properly gage the vast land these creatures had. The mountains surrounded the territory with the only known exist being the entrance Mary had taken before or the exit she had not seen yet and was too far to even glimpse. It was that or to go over the too steep mountains. Mary was also told that there was a cool deep lake inside this encircled premise not unlike the one she saw once at Hollow Hill.

"Before you both go dashing off to somewhere unknown, I would like to introduce Pantherclaw to someone I would like him to meet." Lord No Star had appeared from nowhere, choosing to emerge from the shadows like some kind of beautiful ghost. Mary had been startled when the elf used Marak's other name. She watched Marak for a sign of anger, but saw none.

"I would be delighted."

"Then, Pantherclaw, I would like to introduce you to my cousin from my mother's side, Inanna." Lord No Star completely looked over Mary and had the face of one severely gritting his teeth as he watched Marak. A tall woman came out. Marak tightened his grip on Mary's hand. It was only a second before Mary knew why. The elf woman was no doubt the most beautiful creature on earth. Long silky black hair reached to her thighs in thick strands and framed her curved luscious body. Her face was pale and resembled Lord No Star's emotionless expression. Full lips graced her and enhanced the large black eyes and tiny nose upon her face. In short, she was everything Mary was not. She too gripped Marak's hand, not chancing to see what was painted on his face. Black hair and eyes signified the strongest elf blood. Inanna was bound to be brim full with magic.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Inanna said. Her voice was magic and music combined. It drew Mary in, and seemingly Marak as well.

"And I you." He said softly. Mary boiled.

"Yes, yes, it is nice meeting everyone." The magical creatures all gawked at Mary's outburst, yet she continued earnestly. "Marak was going to show me, umm, something important that simply cannot wait any longer. If we had met afterwards, I am sure we could have talked more, but I am sorry to say that we can't now. So if you excuse us, we must be leaving!" She did some sort of hurried bow and pulled Marak along with her. As the girl and her goblin sped off, Lord No Star's lips twisted into a sinister smirk. He gestured for his cousin to follow him, and she obeyed like a pet.

_What was I doing, what was I doing, what was I doing?_ Mary shook her head. Her heart felt like a drum band with each step, and she knew that she just could not take a chance to see Marak. _I can't believe I did that. What made me do it anyway? I have stayed here for far too long. I've gone crazy!_ She slowed her pace as they entered a dark forest, her eyes planted on the leaf strewn ground. It was cold out, but there was no snow.

"Mary, I-" No trace of the joking, teasing Marak. He sounded tired. Mary rushed up to him and placed her finger on his lips like he had once done to her.

"Be quiet. I will not listen to it." On her tip toes, she placed both of her trembling hands on either side of his face. He did not take his golden cat gaze off of her. He cupped his own blue silver hands over hers.

"Then listen to this, little cat." And he kissed her. To be exact, it was barely a kiss but just the slightest touch of his lips on hers. Never did she expect to react so strongly to another in this way. She did not love Marak, but after this moment she knew she could with time. And that was why that mere pass of flesh to flesh was so forsakenly painful.

"It will be dawn soon," Marak whispered in her ear, "tomorrow night and all other tomorrow nights…let us spend as much time as we can together." He pulled away, Mary's hands still on his cheeks and his hands over hers. The light in his golden eyes danced like fire.

"As long as you promise not to run away," Mary said.

Marak did not answer.


	13. Waiting is Always the Worst Part

Chapter 13: Waiting is Always the Worst Part

Three months passed by. During those three long increments of time the dwarves carved through the main mountain like a drill. The main pathways and supports were finished with all the rooms the goblins would ever need and more. The most concerning action was to fill those rooms and tunnels with new decorations. There had to be indoor water supplies, plumbing, tiles, lights, trees, flowers, furniture, and so on. Some of the goblins were commissioned to help with building stables on the other side of the mountain while others joined with the dwarves on the homemaking expedition. Some elves helped here and there, but adults kept together and away from the mismatched race. Inanna was included in the majority of the pretty elves.

Inanna wove garments in her assigned tent. Her little sister wove with her, though her skills were no match to the older woman's experienced magic and skilled fingers.

"Lendil and I gathered flowers yesterday." The girl jabbered in elfish. Loss of concentration caused the girl to forget a crucial increment of the spell, and the swatch she was weaving shriveled. Her lower lip trembled, but she picked up the tangled yarn and began afresh.

"Do not get too attached, sister. He will either steal you, or you will be forced to marry that monster." Inanna said in a ghostly tone.

"He is not a monster! Even if I am to marry him, I would not mind at all!" Enanatuma preached. She got up and exited the tent in a hurry. Inanna shrugged, continuing her labor. Her sister will learn soon enough. The gorgeous woman thought of Lord No Star and scowled, soiling her own weaving. She made no move to mend her mistakes.

"Let's spend time together, he says. Every night that he's able to, he says." Mary grumbled at the opposite side of the valley. She finished her duties of the day, which included cooking for the campsite and lending a hand over at the makeshift stables. Even after the never ending hours of work, she still had time to head over to where Marak had kissed her that one time three months ago. At first, he had kept his promise. He came every night and talked with her until both were content for the day. It was only when Lord No Star, with his never ending proposals, stepped in was when Mary saw less and less of Marak. She still had her friends, but none of them could fill the hole Marak had left behind. That did not mean she did not try to fill it.

While Marak was away and she was done with her chores, Mary spent time with the goblin and elven children. They tore through the books both races studied, Mary learning alongside them. Slowly Mary progressed from simply speaking odd goblin phrases to whole sentences and more. She could hold a small conversation and sometimes longer. Her elfish still needed work, but the children, Enanatuma included, always corrected her. She adored these children and their thirst for knowledge. It reminded her of her own forgotten desire to succeed in life as a knowledgeable human being. How long had it been since she forgot?

But now, sitting under the comfort of leafless trees, Mary felt more alone then she had since her time before Marak. She sighed deeply. He was not coming tonight and that was that. Yet she stayed planted on the ground, her knees up to her chest.

"You are so quiet and small. I always mistake you for an elf when I see you like that." Lord No Star announced himself and emerged from the darkness like a specter. Mary jumped, despite herself. He always used his strange elf ability to blend in with the forest and scare her.

Tonight was the night of the new moon. It was completely dark. Lord No Star peered up at the sky then back down at her.

"But then all I have to do is look at you, and I am corrected."

"If all you have to say is something rude, then you best be on your way. I am not in the mood tonight," Mary said. She grew used to politely being called ugly, but the absence of Marak tonight made her grumpy. Currently, she wanted to tear the elf's head off.

"Forgive me. I am merely telling you the truth. Next time, I will lie."

"All right. Have a nice night. I am leaving."

"Wait, I promise I shall behave." Lord No Star was serious now. His black eyes narrowed. "My true purpose here was not to heckle you. I solely wanted to ask you a question." Mary saw no harm in answering whatever he wanted. What harm could ensue? She permitted him to continue. "Why is it that you wait for Pantherclaw here each night when you know that he will not return to you?"

"We promised." Mary kept it simple, not wishing to delve deeper into herself and answer that question truthfully. Not for Lord No Star, but for her.

"Is that all? Interesting…" He made a motion to leave.

"Now it is my turn," Mary said. "Why is your name Lord No Star and not Lord Ash?" That stopped the elf King where he was. After a few moments, Mary began to wonder if she really should have said a word. What right did she have to ask this of an elf King? She gulped, but remained silent. It was too late now.

"My father was named Lord Ash," Lord No Star began. "He was pure bred, strong, intelligent, and proud. But he fell in love with an elf woman. So in the name of that love, they married. Despite what his magic told him…warned him of…the two had a child. This child's magic was unleashed in a wave of destructive power, killing both Lord Ash and his elf wife. All this because of love. All this under a night sky with no stars." His teeth flashed as he let out a low growl. "And here you sit waiting for one who will not come. Why?" The elf King knelt so he could be at eyelevel with Mary. "You sit here crying."

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you with remembering," Mary said. Tears silently flowed down her cheeks. She placed a tiny hand on Lord No Star's cheek. He closed his eyes and the both stayed in that position for what seemed days upon days long. It was almost soothing.

"Your hair should be let down. It looks better that way," He said, ending any breakthrough. He stood and peered down at her. "Maybe you can become somewhat appealing if you do so." After he left, Mary noticed that the hair tie used to tame her thick locks was gone.

"And if you had a better attitude, you might actually be attractive," Mary mumbled, mimicking the elf King's accent. She plopped onto the grassy floor and closed her eyes, close to sleep. A twig snapped purposefully just a few yards away from the half asleep girl. Mary was up in mere seconds.

"Such a feisty little cat!" Marak boomed. He put out his arms, expecting a hug, but Mary only stood in one spot with her eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"Nope. You made me wait."

"And stubborn, too!" The tall goblin rushed forward, snatching the girl up easily in the arms that originally wanted an embrace. She wondered if it would be worth struggling against his strong arms, and decided against it. There was a limit to how stubborn she could be. Wherever they were going, it was only right she should be carried for the long wait Marak made her go through.

"I really am sorry for being tardy. I was completing the longest project I have ever taken upon myself to do. I want your approval, if you do not mind." Mary wrapped her arms around the goblin's neck and rested her head on his chest. Not too long ago, she would have paled from any contact with this man yet alone actually feeling comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms.

"Hello there! Hey Mary! Marak!" Dani had spotted the two figures materializing from the forest and had walked up to greet them. Mary, suddenly embarrassed, wriggled out of Marak's arms and to her feet. "What are you two up to?" Somehow, Mary did not like the dangerous tone laced under Dani's regular voice.

"You can come with us if you desire to," Marak offered. Dani nodded, her straightened hair bouncing.

"Oh, yes. It is Gresh's turn to look after Sasha, so it is my night off. May Beth come too?" Beth appeared by Dani's side, smiling.

"Why not?"

By the time Marak and Mary had arrived inside the mountain, Dani, Beth, Shamus, most of the workers, Lendil's group of children, and Enanatuma along with other elf children were gathered in. The door that guarded Hollow Hill's entrance had not been placed in the hole carved out for it here as of yet, so all non-goblins were allowed to exit whenever they pleased.

This was the first time Mary had seen the progress the dwarves had made in the past three months. She tried to keep her mouth closed and failed. Yes, it was dark, yet electric torches lit the whitewashed hallway. The beginnings of bright and detailed murals on those walls enchanted the girl, and she fought to pay attention to where she stepped. The floors were tiled in vast mosaics resembling Roman's archaic era. In one room, there were the beginnings of trees and flowers carved from sparkling jewels and marble. As they passed into one of the larger chambers, Mary saw a large hill that looked at if they were planning to convert it into a waterfall. They went by some completed rooms as well. Some obtained the strange rock trees, still incomplete, that imitated a natural forest. Others had gorgeous beds, tables, chairs, and modern necessities such as lamps, telephones, computers, and televisions. One room was comprised of more electronics than the technologies office back at Mary's college.

Merely one other room seized Mary's interest, and that was the one lined with books upon books. It was vast and exciting. The room wanted to steal her away with its enticing smell of fresh books and well sought knowledge. Mary bit her lip and tried her best to stay away. At last, the group halted when Marak turned around to face them. They were all now inside the highest part of the mountain. The top was so far above ground that it could not be seen from where they were at. It was nothing but a black hole.

"If I timed this right, which I know I did, the sun is about to rise. Before it does, take a closer look." The group did as they were instructed. Mary noticed it first.

"That is the sky. See? There are stars." Mary and the other stared in open mouthed astonishment. Small glittering speck graced the black hole as a cool breeze wafted through. "But what will happen when the sun comes up. Will it harm you?"

"This is where the sunrise comes in." They simply remained still for five or so minutes more until the stars were replaced with the dullest of golden light. It was a poor sunrise to say the least. "I placed a spell that will allow the night sky in, and most of the sunlight out. What you are seeing right now is the sun, only dimmed." Marak glanced at Mary, searching for approval. "Since non-goblin wives usually spend most of their time inside our dark hallways, I thought this would be a nice touch. It also reminds me of the lake back at Hollow Hill."

"I think it is wonderful. Now that I know what you were spending so much of your time with, I think I can let you off the hook for now." Mary stared at the sun spot, hoping to learn more about magic. It appeared to be a very interesting topic. Maybe Marak could teach her. Soon, the group departed from the cavern, leaving the Goblin King and Mary alone.

"I missed you," Marak said softly. His low and tender tone of voice caught Mary by surprise. She twirled around to meet his eyes with hers. "I made this for you, you know. And this was not exactly the easiest of magic. I first had to read the records of how the lake was completed and then I needed to construct a similar spell that was appropriate for the mountain. Also…" Mary rolled her eyes and closed the distance between them, lending her arms for an embrace.

"Fine, I get it. It was really difficult, yet you made it for me. Thank you." She hugged him close and sighed when his arms found their way around her waist. Honestly, she could have stayed like that forever. She let herself get caught when she had desperately tried to free herself so many times before. What had changed, and why did she let it do so?

"Mary, I know now is not the time, but I have to tell you." Marak pulled back to gaze adoringly at her. Mary's stomach dropped and her heart sped up to a crazy pace. She grasped at his hands, taking a breath for this moment. "Mary, I l-"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU HORRIBLE SISTER?"

To say the least, anyone about to profess love would come to a dead stop after hearing screams like that.


	14. A Completed Promise

Chapter 14: A Completed Promise

"Weren't you going to tell me something?" Mary asked. She had, against her better nature, ignored the monstrous cry that had rattled most of the workers around them. Marak blinked, acting as if he had not heard a thing.

"I do believe I was." He took a rather large breath. The screams persisted once more.

"ARE YOU SO NAIEVE AS TO BELIEVE THAT THESE MONSTERS CAN BE KIND?" The screech pierced into the caves, bouncing off walls until it shattered into Mary's ears. In fact, she covered them with a slight wince. Only until the dreadful shouts ceased did Mary lower her arms and lick her lips. She wanted to know who the atrocious wailings belonged to. The sound was strained, as if the owner of the voice usually spoke in soft squeaks like a mouse. Mary directed her gaze at Marak. Her eyes plead with him to go with her to investigate. He only smiled wickedly at her.

"Oh, no. How can I take all of the curiosity from my little cat? I think you should indulge in your senses and find out for yourself." He backed away, still smirking. "And I do have to complete one more project. I am not sure if you will be pleased with the concept, but I believe in the end you will be." Mary desired to ask what said project was, yet her need to satisfy the question of who was yelling overruled that course of action. She sighed in utter defeat.

"Fine." Mary heard thunder in the distance and thought it was a good as time as any to head off. She waved goodbye to Marak, leaving the goblin caves. As she emerged from the naked opening, she saw that the sky was quilted in black and gray clouds that covered the sun. It was almost as black as night when just a few minutes it had been blazing out.

Enanatuma was at the entrance, cowering from a stunning figure towering above her. It was Inanna. The elf woman was in complete distress. Her usually luscious straight hair stuck out in multiple directions. The eyes in her head were nothing less than black wells, drawing the poor elf child into their depths. Her face was as pale as new snow.

"Sister, he's my friend. I like Lendil." Enanatuma whimpered. The elder of the sisters clenched her fists as if she was ready to hit the dirty blonde child, despite the cool tears dribbling from the girl's dark brown eyes. Mary saw her moment and lunged at the older woman.

"Leave her alone. How could you even think of hitting your own sister? Family is precious!" Mary held onto Inanna's perfect arms. Those perfect arms would have a deep bruise by tomorrow. Inanna snarled and kneed Mary in the stomach. Mary dropped to the ground, breathless.

"Family is nothing," Inanna hissed. She spoke to Mary, yet kept her intense glare at Enanatuma. "They sell you as if you were cloth, and betray you in mere moments." Enanatuma winced and wiped away her tears. "You cannot trust anyone. They are all plotting to trade your life. Yours and mine and my sister's." Now the elf was watching Mary struggle to breathe.

"W-what are you…talking about?" Mary gasped, clutching her stomach. This stole Inanna's attention as her lips twisted into a joyful grin. The intensity of Inanna's gaze delayed Mary in regaining her mouthful of air.

"Oh, so you don't know." Inanna waited a few seconds and continued despite the lack of Mary's answer. "My cousin has this trading game. I will marry the Goblin King, and you will have Lord No Star. I am sure My Lord will get rid of my sister as well. All to confirm a treaty. Fair, is it not?" Her voice was laced with an evil sarcastic tone. A moment passed to let the information sink in. Then, in a flash, she returned to her deranged manner.

"And _you_ are making it all too easy for him to send you away," She raged at Enanatuma. "Once they are finished with their horrible caves, they will drag you down into them. Then they will keep you in their little dirty holes and force you to live only for the purpose of bearing ugly children. You will live in the dark and die in the dark away from the stars and the moon and me! And you are so kind as to hold out your wrists for them to place the shackles on!"

"Lendil wouldn't do that!" Enanatuma cried. She scowled at her sister and ran out in the direction of her tent. Inanna silently watched as her sister left.

"If your own cousin could trade your sister in like a mule, then think of what any other person could do to you," Inanna said quietly. She glided away; her whole stature slumped, completely unlike an elf's. Mary oversaw this procedure silently. It began to rain.

"Marak," Mary mumbled. Her lips had suddenly gone dry, and a strange kind of shaking took over her body. Is this what Shamus was talking about a while back? It could not be. Marak had said she was going to be the goblin King's Wife. If not, then he was merely teasing her and…no, she had to make sure and ask him herself. She could not let Inanna toy with her mind with nonsense. Mary got up. Her knees buckled and she forced them to straighten before she fell. _I have to talk to Marak!_

"Are you sure this is what you wish for? You will only place her in a great deal of pain before she even begins to heal." Shamus was admiring the product of Marak's project. It was different from the original, and it would be less of a shock to anyone who would see it for the first time. As much as he was entranced by the project, he could not let this topic go. Not until Marak showed some backbone and backed up this insane plan one hundred percent. Only then would Shamus support the inexperienced King.

"Trust me, Shamus, this is the only course." Marak sat on the floor with his legs out and arms crossed. His eyebrows knit together in stubbornness, making Shamus smile weakly only to remember another point of his argument. He stared down at his King, concern painted clearly on his face.

"Yes, it is a wonderful course for _you_, but what of the kingdom?" Marak's tail thumped on the floor, yet it only took a moment for the King to reply.

"In the end everyone will benefit, I shall guarantee that, my friend." The bird eared man offered his hand to the King and helped the goblin up. "I suppose this is what you call tough love." Together, both men navigated the hallways in syncopation. They exchanged no words among each other, sharing only silence. The nearer to the entrance they came, the tighter their chests got. They could see a figure approaching.

Mary did not need to go far. Marak and Shamus were already there, pale faced.

"Marak, I need to talk with you. Inanna told me something…" She paused, noticing something was just not right. Neither of them was showing any interest to her desperate pleas. "Can you two hear me?" Marak glanced down, indicating that he could at least see her, yet he tried to make as if he did not. Mary boiled over. "This is not funny, Marak! Inanna told me that you were planning to trade me off to the elf King! Is this true? And stop acting as if you cannot see me because I know you can!" She rushed to smack him on the shoulder, but found that an invisible glass like structure covered the entirety of the opening. Recognition clawed at her.

"Let me in! Please!" Mary pounded on the barrier and little wet clinks resounded off. The rain made standing hard, but Mary persisted. Marak finally lost his will to play this foolish charade and watched as she uselessly tried to get at him. At last, tired now, she put her right hand on the glass. "Just tell me…is it true?" Marak mirrored her and put his left clawed hand where hers was. With bleary vision, she glared up at the goblin. Time stopped. The rain drops froze and Mary's breath caught in her throat. Then, very slowly, Marak shook his head sadly and retreated back into the hallways. He did not look back even once as the darkness stole him away.

_So it is true. I was brought here like luggage and nothing more…but then why did he show me the caves? Why did he keep spending time with me? Was it only to play around for a while? _Mary turned and ran with all of her might. _Did I forget all of my life's plans because of that man? I had everything and I gave it all to him. How can I fix this? _She clutched her head in her hands as she ran, a headache pounding in her temples. The rain clattered around her, making the mud below suck at her feet. _I am going to do what I was going to do anyway. It's time to keep my end of the bargain and run away._

Without going to her tent for any provisions, Mary headed for the mouth of the mountain range bowl. She passed Lord No Star's tent. He was closing the flap to the opening. When he caught sight of the frantic girl, he turned to look at Inanna, who was a complete mess. Connecting the dots, Lord No Star nodded and let the flap fall.

Mary flew by the two connected tents that housed Beth and Dani's cheerful families. _At least they are wanted and are treated right. I hope they live happily._ The children's tent rushed by her. Mary did not bother to say goodbye to the friends she had made there, learning to things. She forced herself to keep running, forgetting pain, sadness, and worry. All the time it rained. She did not even know that night had passed and a new day had begun.

She hated him. A complete loathing filled her soul to the brim. She was hurt, betrayed, and left to the mercy of the night, and she hated him for it. Her heart squeezed in a painful reminder that she still lived to hurt and feel this horrible pain. It was the empty feeling of loss in her stomach. That emotion held on with cold finger as Mary bravely fought the tears threatening her sight. She hated him for that as well. Most of all, she angrily admitted, she downright detested him for letting her fall in love. For making her worry. For having her heart melt. For being entranced by his laugh. His personality. His everything.

The raining ceased, and all had stilled except for the speeding girl.

Mary fell to her knees wheezing next to a wise old tree. Its branches hung over her in a resemblance to an embrace. She ignored it and dug her fingers into the moist muddy ground to steady her dizzy vision. She grit her teeth painfully until she was somewhat normal. Her eyes burned, but she pushed the pain back. No matter what, she would not cry.

What if he teases Inanna as he did with her? Mary shook her head violently.

What if he held the elf woman in his sturdy arms when she was in pain? The girl was biting her lower lip now, close to puncturing the skin.

What if…he kissed her with the same lips he had kissed Mary with only a few months ago? The first tear escaped from the corner of Mary's right eye. Soon, the left mimicked the right as others followed. They left a track of water down her cheeks that burned when the slightly cold wind kissed her face. Her nose filled uncomfortably and she had to use the back of her shirt sleeve to wipe at it. She blinked her puffy red eyes to release the tears, not caring what a sight she would be to a passerby. A good five minutes or so passed until Mary felt it was necessary to get back to her feet.

"I abhor you!" Mary shrieked at the air. "I detest you so much!" She bunched up her fists and struck at the nearby tree. "I…loathe…you!" Each word was punctuated with a blow that scraped her knuckles until they turned bloody. With every scream and punch, Mary knew. She knew and so she hit the tree harder and faster with the knowledge. When she said that she hated Marak, she was also saying, "I love you." Why did her heart have to leap at the thought of it? She let out a feral growl and hurled more tiny fists at the tree.

Someone behind her took her hands to keep her from hurting herself and the tree. Mary struggled, but the grip was like a vice. She knew this was not Marak. The person was shorter and more willowy, yet still possessed the strength of a goblin male to keep her from any more movement.

"Please stop this." That voice belonged to Shamus. Mary could not see his face, but the gloomy sentiment told all. Soundlessly, Mary dropped her weary arms to her sides. Shamus released his hold on the girl.

The goblin craved to turn her around and brush the hair from her face. He wished to hold her in his arms and whisper anything that would keep her from crying any longer. Shamus's body ached with this need. His arms twitched and his chest was on fire. Yet his mind kept him from stealing her away. He could love this girl, but he recognized that she would never love him. She was meant for the King. It took so much to back down, but back down he did. The moment was forever lost.

"Take my hand. You should go back."

"I promised I would runaway one last time," Mary whimpered. The girl turned to place yellow green eyes on the goblin. The color of her eyes matched the red blotches on her cheeks. "I should keep it."

"Girl, you ran nonstop for a day. You are currently out of the present goblin territory. I say you have already completed your promise." He chuckled softly and ruffled Mary's messy hair. Though she was in a terrible state, she did stop to wonder why Shamus was so upbeat. She was not used to him being cheerful, and given that this was no occasion to start, she speculated something had happened.

"All right, but only to get my belongings." The day's run was taking a hold of her now, and before she could follow Shamus's retreating form, she collapsed. All was peaceful, then. Just a gentle darkness that carried Mary off into a well deserved slumber.


	15. At Last

Chapter 15: At Last

"Taking a cat nap, Mary?"

Whoever brought her from the wonderful land of slumber was going to suffer her wrath. She was dreaming of a type of cake she had once when she was a child. Her mother was the creator, stating that she had learned the recipe from her mother, who in turn was taught the art from her short lived husband. Mary had never met her grandfather, only hearing bits and pieces that he emigrated from England to the United States and passed shortly after her mother was born. Strangely enough, the last time she had tried that cake was as previsions on the trip to Ireland. It brought back bittersweet memories.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping." Mary tried to form the words, but guttural sounds were all that came out. It must be because she was exhausted from the day before. Or had it been longer since she passed out holding Shamus's hands? She did not care for the answer, only wanting to stay asleep for a little while longer.

"You have been asleep for two days. I think it is about time for you to wake up." And with that, someone pinched her on the upper part of her shoulder…hard. Her eyes shot open and she pushed herself off of what her head had been resting on. "Harsh, but effective." Her head was previously perched on the goblin King's lap. Her heart jumped.

"Is that any way to tre-" Mary began. Throaty groans escaped her lips, sounding nothing like herself. She blinked. Her hands rested on her throat. Marak stared at her contentedly, his eyes half lidded in the barely lit room. Said room closed in around her with its maple table towering over her head parading a strange golden cup. A couple of oil paintings proudly hung on the walls. A clinking sound distracted her, and it was only then that she noticed her hands and ankles were bound in shackles. She took a deep breath to protest, but Marak stopped her.

"Don't bother. I have given you a little something to keep you from speaking." Marak ran his hand through Mary's wild hair. She pulled away angrily, remembering why she was tired and worn out in the first place. Was he going to gloat on how stupid she was to believe in him and lose her life forever? Or did he want the last words? "It is time to do what a proper goblin King would have done months ago."

_Like handing her over to the elves?_ Mary jut her lip out, ready to hear her condemnation. _He does not show any sign of guilt. Was I really such a pain? But then, if I knew what I know now, I think I would have tried harder to stay away. Bite him if I had to…but it's too late. I've lost. _She reached for him by peering into his slit eyes. _Just show some regret so I know that I was not the only one who felt something_. Only a glimmer of jovial excitement told her that no, he did not feel the same way. In fact, she thought that he was absolutely delighted for Lord No Star to take her off his grimy little goblin hands! She wiggled her bare toes, she was in a nightgown of some kind, and curled into a tight ball like the time when she heard that her parents died.

"We are pass the due date for getting married. Uncoil yourself. You will be needing your two feet for what will happen next. Come now, close your mouth. You look like a fish without water." Marak patted Mary's rigid back and stood. "My dear, seriously, why do you think you're here? I _have_ been trying very hard to court you." Then he was gone, leaving Mary in stagnant air. In the mirror that hung on the opposite side of the wall, she really did resemble a fish.

_What just happened? So…no Lord No Star? Did I completely make a fool of myself for nothing? _Mary mentally clawed herself for believing in Inanna. But then, the elf woman really did accept the fact she was involved in a conspiracy to exchange the two women. If so, Marak was doing something completely dangerous by wedding himself to Mary. She was a human, and the goblins needed the elves for their magic. The elf King desired a human; why he wanted Mary was beyond her comprehension for now. Even so, breaking off the arrangement to trade the women would be akin to slapping the elf King in his pretty face. Mary shook her buzzing head, deciding to focus on one problem at a time.

She was getting married. The fool. What kind of proposal was that? Where was the getting down on one knee, expensive dinners, and flowers? Or how about the exhilaration of addressing invitations to her friends and family, which only included Dani, Beth, Gresh, Sorei, and the children? Mary had forgotten that she never once in her life wanted any of that. Yet she still complained relentlessly in her magic induced silence.

At once goblin women filed into the tight room. They brought a multitude of items, but moved too fast for Mary to discern what they were. The women shuffled about her until she was pushed and shoved towards the mirror.

"Skinny little thing, she is." A particularly large goblin woman said. She had had coarse dog's fur covering her entire body and sported a black wet dog nose. "She looks like a wee child, yet I know she is the age of nineteen." Mary tried to growl a retort about the issue of her young looks but stopped for two reasons. One, she heard this complaint all the time. Two, she could not speak even if she wanted to. Plus, either the goblin women did not know that she could understand the general goblin language, or they had forgotten.

"I heard she ran away. She probably hasn't eaten in quite some time, the poor dear." This speaker was Lendil's mother. Her yellow feathers were groomed to perfection, but a few were puffing out. "Marak should have let her eat before the wedding."

"Oh no," interjected an old dwarf woman, "this room and the main hall were just completed. He had to marry her straight away, just like in the olden days."

Mary noticed that while the women were speaking, they were putting on a revealing bright yellow-green dress. She gawked at it. _A green wedding dress. Of course. Only goblins would ever think of creating a green wedding dress._ She watched in the mirror, noting that the dress _did_ match the shade of her eyes. That must have been Marak's idea.

"Dear oh dear. The girl has no chest at all. We'll have to tighten the dress with pins." The dog woman commented sadly. Mary clenched her fists. So what if she was underdeveloped? Yet she waited as the women dabbed makeup onto her eyes and cheeks as another group pulled her hair up. They left a stray curly piece that landed on her nose. It constantly tickled, and she desperately hoped they would do something to it. They never did. Instead, the oldest of the women pulled out a jar of paint, took Mary's pale arm, and wrote symbols upon it with an ancient brush.

"That can't be right." The old goblin said. She squinted hard as the lettering brimmed gold. A pair of glasses was handed to the woman, and she duly placed them on the edge of her long wrinkled nose. Every single lettering glowed gold. The woman sucked in tight breathes each time the old goblin touched the shaking paintbrush on Mary's arm.

"What does Marak think he's doing? He can't marry the girl. She is passing every test, which means-"

"She has not passed the magic element, Hilda, remember? But now I know why Marak is interested. I believe him, and you should, too. He has never failed us. Not once." The goblins hushed after this, shamed by their doubt. Soon, the women were finished.

"She's ready." Lendil's mother announced to the other side of a door. Sounds of switching locks erupted. A guard slipped into the room dressed in all black silks. He snatched Mary's chains and indicated for her to follow. She did, though she felt like a dog on a leash by doing so. What awaited her on the other side of the door shook her heart entirely. Almost all of the goblin population was lined up and staring at her. Mary had always been the type of girl who became shy whenever a classroom of twenty four paid attention to her during a speech, but now, with thousands of goblins? A dull throb graced the right side of her head, and things became blurry. Was she going to faint? She instinctually combed the crowd for Marak. Only joyous faces greeted her. Then she remembered. This was a wedding, so he would be…

At the end of the goblin rimmed aisle stood Marak clothed in black attire like his guard. The only difference she could note were the bright yellow-green trimmings on his sleeves and collar, and an oversized black cape comprised of gold letterings. Just the sight of Marak calmed her, and she raised her head up high as she was lead down like an obedient lady of old. Her footsteps quickened, though, her excitement boiling up deep within her breast. Marak's bad habit of rocking on his toes relayed that he matched Mary's enthusiasm, perhaps more. As Mary stood parallel to the goblin King, she pondered if any of the previous King's Brides have been so ecstatic to join their lives with that of another species? She speculated that she might be the first. Of course, most the wives would relent and eventually admire and even love their goblin spouse, but never before was there an ounce of affection prior to marriage.

Mary's guard undid her leash, backing away from the couple. Marak produced a knife from a table, completely ruining the moment of love Mary was holding dear.

_Wait a second, what kind of marriage is this? What if I was lied to, and I really am some kind of exchange for the Treaty? _The girl frantically locked eyes with Marak. His face was stone cold, but those slit eyes danced. _Trust me. This is how we always wed, little cat_. Mary, who had not known that her lower lip was trembling, composed herself. She willingly held out her hands, palm up. The crowd whispered, their lowered voice like rustling leaves. The bride ignored them, ignored the true blade, ignored the searing pain that followed both when the knife neatly cut through her skin and when she placed throbbing hands into bowls of equally painful solution that healed her injuries. She did however inspect the result like the curious cat she was. A pale silver line was forever adorned upon her skin.

There were more knives afterword that cut skin and sliced nails, but Mary chose to keep her attention on Marak. She saw the concentration etched into his face. Lines crowed around his eyes and the corners of his mouth as he frowned, trying to cut in the exact way he was taught so long ago. Frowning never suited the goblin King, yet in this perspective, he truly bore the appearance of a well worn King. He knew that his face was being observed like some foreign creature. He almost failed in preventing himself from laughing. Hopefully curiosity would not kill this cat.

The girl barely noticed when Marak painted a strange mark on her forehead. It only hurt like tender bruise, but nothing greater. More blood was taken from the girl. It was collected in a basin. A large red mist rose from the container, but as two other colors accompanied the color, the goblins packed into the halls swarmed in whispered gossip. The slivers of colors were a dazzling silver and a contrasting ebony, which was a great deal tinier than any of the other colors. It was barely noticeable.

Marak studied the mixture. He nodded, took a cloth, and dipped it into the mixture. He then yielded a fantastic sword. The edges gave the impression that if anyone merely touched it, he or she would lose a finger or two. The cloth smeared Mary's blood onto the blade. It hummed a deafening sound, almost like Marak had instead struck it against a pure metal surface. The sword continued to twang dangerously. Mary thought the thing would break in pieces, but before it could do so, Marak swung the thing above his head. She only registered that he was going to belt her with the sword only mere milliseconds until the blade was an incher before her nose. She scrunched her eyes close, ready for pain, yet it never occured.

Marak's hands were empty now. Mary blinked her eyes. His expression was that of relief. She scanned the people around her, their faces the mirror image of the King's. A soft hiss woke Mary from her dreamlike state, and she glanced down. A dashing golden snaked swayed before her. From what Mary's could tell, the snake had feminine stature, and her scaly face bore sadness. Mary wanted to ask the creature why it was depressed, but the snake was already twisting itself around Mary's forearm until its head rested on the top of Mary's right hand. There, it sunk into the girl's pale skin like a tattoo. This was the end of the King's Wife Ceremony.

Mary was lead back by her guard, trying to contemplate what had just happened with the golden snake. She snuck a glimpse of the creature on her hand. Mary was not frightened of snakes, and the fact that one had snuggled right into her skin barely miffed her. If it had been a golden spider, then there would be a problem. Now back in the room she found herself this morning, she waited. The guard had left, and she was all alone save for her reflection in the mirror.

"You are stunning, little cat." Mary jumped from where she was sitting on a large chair.

"Where did you come from?" She squeaked. She opened her mouth again, touching her throat. Her voice was back.

"From the door!" Marak boomed. Mary frowned, crossing her arms. "Hello there, don't be like that. We mustn't act like an old married couple." He sat down next to the girl and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Because we are merely newlywed." Mary duly elbowed him.

"Never mind that. What of Lord No Star and," Marak placed his clawed finger on the girl's lips.

"For your sake and mine, do not mention anything about those of the elf clan until I tell you to. It is crucial that you keep your mouth shut on the topic. Either that or I keep you from speaking like before." After witnessing the girl's frown, Marak explained, "This is all I ask of you. Please, trust me."

"Fine, I shall play your game in agreement that you will tell me why those goblin women were so abxious. I was passing some sort of test that I should not have, and when you made my blood turn into those misty colors, why did everyone jump out of their skins with worry?"

"Well, I should think that was obvious. You are a human-elf-goblin mutt, essentially a human, but one drop of either species considers you a member." Mary reeled back from him.

"I should _not _think it was obvious! What in the world…? I don't have magic, I look like a human; why would you ever think I was what you say I am?"

"Because of those misty colors, as you call them. They indicated that you have at least one drop of elf blood and even less goblin in you. Of course, that would make you a goblin, but considering the circumstances, you were my best choice as a wife. Generally, goblin Kings do not marry goblin women, but your specific mixture of blood lead to some loopholes and…" Marak waved his hands as if breaking goblin law was an everyday occurrence. Mary relaxed into her seat.

"I am not your average Marak. By all rights, I should have used leashing spells, stunning spells, sleeping spells, anything that could weaken you, but in my heart there resided no courage to bring about those actions. When we arrived at Hallow Hill, my job was to marry you right on the spot. Since the ceremony requires a door spell and we would not have had a door, I was saved from forcing you to wed until the new halls were built here." At this, Mary touched her forehead. So that was what Marak had painted on. She wiped at it. Marak clasped his hand onto hers to prevent her from toying with the spell any longer.

"Hell be damned! I could not even kidnap you properly! In the end, you came willingly, and I actually had a chance to court you like a real man! And then there is your heritage! This goes against everything I was taught, everything that makes me a goblin King. My ancestors must be turning in their tombs, ready to smack me senseless!"

"My heritage being from an elf and goblin?" Mary inquired. Now she knew the great risk this goblin had taken. She tightened her grip on his hand and unconsciously snuggled closer to Marak's warmth.

"You, my little cat, are completely right." He took a moment to think of what words to relay to her, his black tail twitching at his thoughts. "When I saw your eyes, I knew something was off about you. I researched, trying to match any lineage that would correspond to how your eyes came to be. You see, eyes are very important. After a week of arriving here, I cracked the case. You are a descendent of a great family left to filter out their magic through marrying human wives. Remember Dragontalon?" Mary thought back to that night on the bus oh so long ago and how Marak explained to her how he had caught her like a spider would a fly. She narrowed her important eyes at him, nodding. He laughed and tugged her close.

"He was not only supervising America's own goblin infested caves, but there to attend a funeral. You have read of Thaydar and Irina?" He stopped to watch her affirm his notion. "Yes, you nosey girl, I should have known. It would appear that you are ten times their great granddaughter. Your grandfather, the funeral to whom Dragontalon attended, was eight times their great grandson. He was sent by Dragontalon to start the beginnings of our trade. Thanks to him, we currently have it established and set in stone. That devil also appeared to have sired a child. You are the proof of that."

"Then how was I able to get away with marrying you?"

"Charm, that snake round your wrist, accepted you. And, you must know I am only making assumptions now, you are so completely human with no magic abilities, so there is a possibility that you are able to easily bear a son. This would be completely different if you had married into an elf family, however. For example, if you joined with the Noble who lives in the north, your son's magic could have killed you."

"That never would have happened anyway. He already has a wife and a two-year-old baby boy."

"It was only an example, my dear." Marak tenderly kissed her forehead. She leaned into it, not knowing the relief that flooded her body was due to his warmth. Mary closed her eyes and merely rested: something that she was unable to do for some time now. It was hard to believe a couple of days ago she had fought against her growing desire to be with Marak. Now, with everything explained and ensured, she was in thankful bliss.

"Actually, if you have any other questions," Marak said into the girl's hair, "you can ask Charm. I image her words would be more accurate."

"So this can talk?" Mary stared at the snake called Charm. She recalled the creature's sadness and made a promise to herself to question it sometime soon. "How do I talk to it?"

"Just address her."

Mary drew a deep breath.

"Charm?"

Marak marched over to Lord No Star's tent. The goblin had just finished explaining to Mary that it was custom for the King's Wife to stay underground for two or three months to become acquainted with her subjects. Before she could protest, he reminded her that centuries past, the goblin King's Wife would never exit the caves for the rest of her life. In the end, she agreed with one catch; she was granted unlimited access to the library. Marak "forgot" tell her that she was the King's Wife and allowed anywhere. The order to begin moving into the halls was already set, so that would give his wife plenty of time to meet other goblins and dwarves she was unable to before while dawdling over her beloved books. However, now was the time to negotiate. No matter how much the King wanted to hold his wife in his arms.

_I can grow use to calling her that. My wife!_ The goblin King positively glowed.

"What kind of beast would dare slight me and have the gall to enter my home so blissfully?" Lord No Star stood frigidly at the opening of his tent. Marak was not bothered by the elf's incredible height. Instead, he grinned.

"Easy there, my friend. I am a newlywed man!" No Star scowled, pulling his face into the something not pretty at all. Reluctantly, he invited the goblin in his home.

"Do not toy with me, Marak. You know of our treaty, yet you completely disregarded it." The elf kept his voice thin and calm, but a dark rumble in his chest was a reminder of his anger.

"My dear Lord No Star, we had not discussed the terms at all. I gladly shall now."

"Now listen here, Pantherclaw, you could not be as dense as to entirely pass over the implications of the treaty. My Inanna for your Mary. She was well adapted to the extraordinary, more so than Katherine." No Star let his emotions flicker at the mention of Katherine. She was the human to whom he was engaged. She tried to commit suicide, and the elf King desired to release her from the duty of bearing his child. This was when Mary had come along. It had been so perfect. "You should have heard gossip of it. Or at least spoke of it with others."

"Unfortunately, no and no." _I made especially sure of it_ was etched all over Marak's goblin face.

"You lie."

"Goblins never do."

"Then you will have no treaty!"

"Not necessarily. You see, my pretty friend, Mary is a human-elf-goblin mix, though the blood has been utterly deluded." No Star grimaced. Marak smiled despite himself. Elves never did like mixing their blood with a goblin's, and No Star proved no different from the others. "Not the perfect match for you, but a wonderful one for me. Only this pairing will bring back some of our old magic, but for you, I am sure your marriage would have ended in disaster. I am surprised that you did not sense her goblin-elf blood, unless it is so faint you simply passed it over."

"Then what, oh mighty nonlying goblin King, do you propose to do to fix this mess of a treaty?" The tall man had finally lost most of his control. He collapsed onto a nearby chair, rubbing his throbbing temples. What should he do now? Katherine detested him, but he could not throw her away now. A treaty was the last thing on his to do list.

"Would you like a slice of our knowledge?"

"Yes." No Star sighed.

"And I want your women."

"Unfortunately."

"Then let me explain…I **do** have an idea."


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"All right, that ends today's class. Do not forget to finish your persuasive paper that is due tomorrow. And this time, please proofread them. I don't think I can stand to read another simple spelling error." Mary pinpointed Lendil from the mismatched group. He clicked his beak nervously. Enanatuma giggled and patted his hand. "Have a good rest of the day." The class hurriedly shuffled out, an outbreak of sound following them. Mary sighed and collapsed on her seat. She glared at the piece of deer slathered in mustard she usually never liked but just now had intense cravings for. Mary sighed and ate it. Why did it have to taste so good? She detested mustard!

For the past eight years, she had been teaching goblin and elf children in a school erected for such an integrated purpose. The treaty terms were determined the day after Mary and Marak were married. It ran similar to United States schooling. A child started classes from kindergarten and ended with high school. If they so wished it, which the children were pressured to do, they could continue to the other college structure designed specifically for the older generation.

This configuration benefitted both species. The elves gained goblin knowledge and, rarely, goblin magic. The goblins were then able to associate with female elves, so instead of stealing the desperately frantic creatures into a deep dank cavern, they simply courted them in a gentlemanly manner. Lately, male elves had taken an interest in female goblins. Marak, though he was a lenient goblin King, could not have any of that.

Mary, at first, had tried to teach the younger children. She enjoyed watching goblin and elf children interact, yet as her knowledge of goblin and elf history grew, so did her desire to learn more. Thus, teaching elementary students no longer suited her. She was beginning her first term as a high school sophomore history teacher, while juggling the rest of her college career, when she found out from Charm that she was pregnant.

"Excuse me?" Mary gurgled into her morning coffee. She put the drink down and pushed it far away. "I'm what, now?"

"You are with child, King'sss Wife. More than you will ever know…" The golden snake affirmed. The snake was currently coiling her body around Mary's pale fingers. Mary wiggled her fingers, still in slight shock. "I sssuggest ssstaying away from sssuch drinksss…" A golden snout gestured towards the coffee, and Mary nodded in agreement.

"T-Thank you for telling me, Charm. You're wonderful." The snake swiftly became paint once more in its version of being embarrassed. Mary, in turn, held her stomach. She told Marak afterwards and he later explained to her that he tried hard not to lift her up and swing her around.

"A son already! My little cat carrying a kit! I'll be a father!" Marak spoke in mismatched sentences. He kissed Mary many times that night.

Soon, a little goblin boy was born. Mary heard tales about how mothers would cry at the sights of their sons. Beth had done so a mere two years or so before, yet if Mary even wanted to cry, she would not have. This boy was not ugly at all. He was too handsome for words. Nothing could have described the state of his beauty. Marak assumed that there was so much elf and human blood running through the child's veins, the goblin attributes were simply kicked out. Yet that did not mean the boy was not unique in his own way.

The boy's hair was a mixture of black and brown silky strands that fell straight. The tips of his ears were pointed, and his bright yellow-green slit eyes slanted like an elf's. Sharp teeth were already in the boy's tiny mouth. He wriggled in his mother's arms, pouting. As Mary watched her son, she noticed something amiss with his skin. It took a few moments, but then she saw. His skin was that of a cool silver metal. It would seem that if one were to merely touch the boy, he or she would be shocked by how cold it is. Yet, the child in Mary's arms was of a comfortable warm temperature. In fact, he was too warm, just like his father.

"What name will we call him?" Mary cooed softly. Marak rubbed his wife's back, thinking.

"Silverskin. Marak Silverskin would do the trick."

Six years have passed since then. Mary blinked her eyes, trying to dispense the memories. She needed to pick up her son from his kindergarten class. She gathered her supplies, listing her own homework for her master's degree class. It was her last year until she could move forward onto a doctorate's, and it had been long hard work. She passed by the high school hallway, progressing slowly to junior high school, until at last she was approaching the classroom her son attended. Mary was just in time. Silverskin scrambled out. He was always the first to dart away from his lessons.

"Mommy, mommy, I learned some stuff. You wanna know what it is?" The boy tugged on his mother's jeans. She smiled and swooped him up into a bear hug. He faked choking sounds until she relented and placed him on the ground, safe and sound.

"I had a history class and I found out that goblins used to live somewhere else! Have you been there before? It was H…Hal something." Mary covered a laugh and kissed her son on the head. He produced a disgusted sound in return. Tiny silver hands rubbed at the spot he where he was kissed, tussling his shoulder length multicolored hair.

"It was called Hallow Hill. I was there only once, but I never was able to see the inside of the old tunnels. From what I have read, it was almost as beautiful as our home now." By now, Silverskin had lost interest. Mary rolled her eyes and took the boy's hand in hers. "Come now. Time to visit Daddy." Silverskin quickly brightened at this.

Mother and child strolled out into the night. Stars blazed overhead, lighting their way. As they walked, Lendil's group of children, which now included eight-year-old Sasha, Tellun, and Humut-tabal (Lord No Star and Katherine's three-year-old son), stopped by to chat. They parted after a couple of minutes. Mary noted that they were now entering the goblin only study area, or the parts that turned into caves. Because goblins mostly practice goblin magic and elves tend to only use their own gift, the students learned how to control their abilities to each of their own territory. This preserved the page status goblins have used for centuries, which pleased some of the older subjects.

"Daddy's in court again, so we might have to wait to spend time with him."

"Court is boring," Silverskin moaned. Mary saw him roll his eyes. It was unnerving to see your trait being used by another.

"You will have to get used to it, since you will lead court as a Marak one day." Silverskin fiercely shook his head, tears already forming at the sides of his eyes.

"No! I really really really don't wanna be a Marak! Anyway, Daddy is Marak. Why do I have to be one?"

"Don't let Daddy hear you say that. He'll have a heart attack, and then you'll have no choice but to start ruling." The boy covered his mouth instantly. Mary smiled. That should do it for now.

All frolic and play died away when Mary felt an intense pulling in her stomach. She clutched her belly, releasing her child's hand to kneel down in pain. Sweat snaked around her forehead and her breathing turned labored.

"Mommy? Are you okay? Should I get Shamus? Or Mr. No Star?"

Mary shook her head in pain.

"No, kitten. Shamus is spending time with Inanna, and Lord No Star is attending to his son. Don't worry, kitten, I'll be fine." To show her nonexistent pain, which was the opposite of what she felt, stood and reclaimed his hand. Silverskin relaxed. The woman bit her tongue to keep from screaming out in pain, which seemed slightly familiar to her. She searched her mind, running through anything that resembled her inward ache. The only occurrence that faintly matched to this hurt was…but that couldn't possibly be. No…

"Come on, Silverskin. We have to hurry." When the small family reached the door, Mary had no time to play.

"Oh, it's you. I do not know why I was put up again if the Kings keep removing the door spell on their wives."

"Open up or I'll turn you to rust." Mary growled through gritted teeth. After the door swung open, grumbling while doing so, she rushed to Silverskin's chambers, instructed him to stay there, told the guards to watch over her son, and staggered over to the medic's ward to confirm something she already knew was true.

"So, Marak," Mary started. She watched as her husband crawled into bed next to her. He wrapped his long arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She cuddled into his embrace, closing her eyes. Mary almost forgot what she had wanted to say. Marak always did that to her.

"Yes?" Oh, did he have to sound that way? Mary gathered up her courage, slightly trembling in his arms. Marak pulled her closer, sensing her growing fear. "What is it?"

"You know how goblin Kings can only have one son, right?"

"Of course. The Fathers of our races created the goblin King to produce only one heir to prevent fighting over the crown, and I grew up being drilled with my own father telling me that I must be strong and love my wife well to create an even greater King than I." He turned to face his wife and kissed her softly on the lips. "And I do love my wife, but that is not what you were worried about, was it?"

"No, it wasn't…well, what I wanted to know was…was if we can only have one male child, then why am I pregnant with a girl?"

Marak's jaw dropped, and as if to prove the unbelievable truth, Charms sprung from Mary's right hand.

"Out of all the King'sss Wivesss I have protected, thisss Mary isss the first to have ever carried the goblin King'sss Daughter."

The End

Songs I used for inspiration that are the total opposite of my characters….

_Don't Trust Me_ (3OH!3): Marak

_LoveGame_ (Lady Gaga): Mary

I have a little one shot after this, but whether I post it or not depends on how many people review. Either way, thank you all for reading!


	17. Extra: Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

"So, I always wondered." Mary began, sidling up to Marak as he poured over a book, "Why a Wal-Mart?"

"Excuse me—why a what?" Marak asked. He was startled from his read about the Marak who choked to death on a piece of mutton, mentally reminding himself to never have a death like that. It's more dignified to choke to death on a portion of venison! Now he was set on Mary, all thoughts of meats cast from his thought process.

"You remember. It was when we first met. I fell on you on the bus. You scared the common sense out of me, and then left me to meander over to who knows where." She rested her chin on his shoulder. "And what on earth possessed you to read this?" The King's Wife indicated the overly decorated scarlet book in his clawed hands.

"One question at a time, little cat." Marak patted his wife on the head like the animal of her nick-namesake. The woman pouted beautifully and made this conversation awfully hard to concentrate on, but once the cat wanted to claw her way for an answer, there was no turning back.

"I was actually on that bus to visit dear Gresh and Dani. The girl had a false alarm, thinking Sasha was on her way to plunder the world. Alas, as I mentioned, the situation proved the opposite. I was simply on my way back when a pretty little thing fell into my lap like a wrapped package. Almost like it was meant to occur. I couldn't let anyone else have the privilege of unwrapping that gift."

Mary's cheeks burned at the words. She unconsciously rubbed her bulging stomach like a touchstone. Marak, in turn, situated his black tipped ear upon his wife's belly, enticing the child that slept inside to understand that he was there.

"A daughter. Who could have ever foreseen a goblin King's Daughter? It certainly is a miracle." He murmured happily.

"Don't change the subject. What happened then?"

Marak cleared his now extremely dry throat. What happened next was his leaving her about her business and striding away. He then had noticed his dire situation. Not on the bus to rejoin Shamus, but outside a Wal-Mart with no idea where he was. So much for his mysterious but attractive exit. But he was not going to let Mary know, now was he?

"If I was ever to choke on mutton and died, would you quickly replace the offending item with venison?"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

And thus, Mary forgot any questions due to Marak's incredible smirk.

Note: Hello! I hoped you enjoyed an answer to some of your questions about the very first chapter. Anyway, I believe this is the part where I shamelessly direct you to the one-shot sequel of this story; Failing, Trying, and Failing Again. Thank you so much for your splendid support and wonderful reviews. I look forward to what the future holds!


End file.
